All of Me
by FarTooMuchTimeOnMyHands
Summary: Ana and Christian meet in slightly different circumstances to the books. She is working to save college tuition but Christian is still the same controlling CEO we all know and love! When Ana defies him, although not deliberately, she learns that Christian Grey can't take no for an answer. My second attempt at a FSoG story xx
1. Chapter 1

I've included this link; not because you have to listen to it but in case you were wondering where the title came from. All of Me watch?v=2gfhQ91rwZ8

Chapter 1

It's been almost a year since I, Anastasia Rose Steele, started working in Grey Enterprise Holdings. I can scarcely comprehend where the time has gone. A few weeks from now I should have been graduating but then little over a year ago Clayton's went out of business and my already weak financial position got a whole lot tougher. Kate, my roommate and best friend, tried to ease the burden on me; reducing my rent and doing all the shopping but there came a point when I just had to accept it wouldn't be possible. So I took what I affectionately refer to as an academic break.

My mother and step father were none too pleased but neither is really in a position to help, although they both offered. The only thing that stopped Ray remortgaging his house is that I promised this would be temporary and that I'd return to UW when I had the funds. One of my major regrets is that I won't get to graduate alongside Kate but this sacrifice at least means graduation is still a possibility.

Kate's father organised for me to get this graduate post at GEH. Clearly I'm not actually a graduate so when I met with the HR person for the first time I mentioned it. I felt it was better to be upfront than to be caught out later. Kelly from HR smiled a tight smile and said, "Yes Ms Steele, we are aware of that but Mr Grey himself has approved you taking this position despite your academic weaknesses". Gee thanks! Way to boost a girl's confidence.

Now 11 months later I've accepted that getting on my feet financially may take a bit longer than I anticipated. When I moved to Seattle I was downbeat but desperate to start work and improve my prospects. I found an apartment to share and a new friend in Ryan my roommate. When I first moved here he helped me get settled and become familiar with our area. I'd be lost without him.

Unfortunately in a couple of weeks I might be a bit lost since he and his partner Sam plan on getting married. They've been planning their union since before the legislative session passed the bill allowing same sex marriage and I couldn't be happier for them. Both Sam and Ryan are adamant that I shouldn't move out but when Sam moves in I think three could be a crowd. My only concern is finding a new apartment and someone to share with. If I have to take on the rent alone then that will set my college plans back even further.

On Monday morning I make my way to the office. Somehow I've gotten used to this imposing structure in my daily life. Later this week Kate is coming to interview Mr Grey for the student paper and after we plan to grab a lunch. I can't wait to meet her and catch up on news of UW and Jose.

I work on the tenth floor of the building, alongside others in a similar graduate role, although to their credit the rest have actually graduated. Early on I made the mistake of mentioning being slightly under qualified for the post and a few didn't take it as well as expected. However, I think I've proven my ability in the last year and know I work just as hard as any of them. All the same I don't mind taking on the little annoying jobs that everyone else avoids. Sometimes staying a little later or whatever it takes.

On Thursday I arrange to meet Kate in the lobby following her interview with Mr Grey. When I see her she screams and despite the fact it's only been a couple of weeks I hold on to her for dear life. I love her, who wouldn't? Then when she recounts the story I hear that Mr Grey wasn't quite so keen.

"Ana, he was furious" she giggles. Only Kate could laugh off the fury of the CEO of a multinational company so easily. I've seen Christian Grey a few times and I don't think I could bear his displeasure with such good humour. "Then when I ask him if he was gay, I thought he might have a stroke right there." Kate continues. I suck in a sharp breath, wondering if being seen with Kate is wise or something that might get me fired. "You asked him if he was gay!" I say with all the shock I feel. She takes a bite of her sandwich, nodding furiously. "All in the name of a good story Steele and to his credit Grey maintained his good manners despite his obvious anger" she responds. God I miss her!

When I get back to my desk I smile thinking about Kate staring down a furious Christian Grey. I think he could have finally met his match; I wouldn't mess with Kate, I really wouldn't. The next hour or so passes relatively quickly. I've been saving my favourite task, one of those that I've taken on because the others don't enjoy it, and I finally decide that I've waited long enough. I take everything that is waiting and head to the subterranean file room. In truth most of GEH work is stored online and the hardcopies of most of the paperwork is stored at an offsite facility but this old room is used for ongoing matters. It allows easy access to documents related to ongoing business.

I realise to most people the idea of filing in a basement doesn't fill them with any great joy but the first time I came down here I accidently discovered that this room has the greatest acoustics of anywhere since my childhood bathroom. I would describe my singing talents as modest but down here I could give anyone a run for their money. Growing up I remember Ray playing all the old standards and his love of Frank Sinatra and Billie Holiday and Ella Fitzgerald, to name a few of his favourites, has never left me. So today I launch into a few of my favourites as I get to work. This shouldn't take long, maybe three or four songs if I work efficiently.

I'm nearing the end of The Lady is a Tramp, and obviously building to the finally so I don't hear the elevator as it pings. In my head I'm channelling Frank at The Sands though I know that track isn't on the album. "Hates California, it's cold and it's damp. That's why the lady, that is why the lady, that's why the lady is a tramp". And instead of the imaginary applause that usually deafens me at the end of my set I'm greeted with the solitary sound of one individual clapping.

At first I can't even turn around. I am beyond mortified. In fact right now I'd take mortified and be grateful as I feel such acute embarrassment. I want to run from this building and never return but of course there is no way out of this so I aim for casual as I turn around. I consider a bow but I just can't fake the blase attitude Kate managed earlier. In front of me is an older gentleman who I have never seen before. He is smiling at me and there is a mischievous twinkle in his eyes. "Hi" is the best I can manage in this flustered mode. "Well, I adored your song choice young lady" he says. "Thanks", I mumble in return.

I walk towards where he is standing, wondering why he is in the basement in the first place. He looks around the room and laughs, "Well, I was headed outside for some air but in my haste to get away I seem to have taken a wrong turn".

I smile in return, "I can direct you back to where you were or where you would like to go" I offer.

"Well, truth be told I'm not sure if I want to return to Mr Grey yet. I'm afraid his bad temper is rubbing off on me and I'm half determined to sink my heels in and discontinue our business. Forgive me young lady, I am Mr Aster." He says as he takes my hand.

As I shake his in return I warily remember what Kate said about Christian Grey, hoping this bad mood isn't solely as a result of Kate's inappropriate questioning. I decide to air on the side of loyalty, maybe putting a good word in will compensate for the damage Kate may have inflicted. "Mr Aster, I'm Anastasia Steele. If you'll allow me I'll show you the way back" I say.

"Thank you Ms Steele, I would be grateful for that. And what is it you do at the great Grey Enterprise Holdings?" he asks, obviously not so keen to make a quick return to the meeting he's been part of. I can't think of any reason not to engage him in conversation so I tell him about my job here, gently emphasising the philanthropic kindness Mr Grey demonstrated when he took me on, and hoping that this will in some way compensate for his sour mood. We begin to talk about music; it appears we have very similar tastes, as we make our way to the elevator. Once inside Mr Aster presses the button and we head to the top floor of GEH. I decide to ride along with him, before returning to my desk, after all I'm enjoying our conversation.

As the elevator opens I turn to Mr Aster, "Thank you so much for the chat. If you're still in town after today you should try to catch another of my performances" I say; the initial embarrassment finally fading. He guides me out of the elevator by my elbow, laughing at my joke. "I wouldn't miss it Ms Steele." He responds. During this time I don't notice the suits in reception; a few of whom stand and make their way to us immediately.

Then Christian Grey appears parting the gathered crowd like the Red Sea. "Well, Grey it seems your employees are more concerned about your business than you are. Shall we start behaving like business men and get this thing sown up?" Christian Grey still looks every bit as murderous as Kate described him. Thank goodness I don't need to attend that meeting. As I turn to leave Christian Grey takes a step towards me. He is startlingly handsome and incredibly intimidating. I try to look him in the eye as he leans in, Kate will be proud. "Wait here" he whispers furiously. What have I done?

Well I can't just wait on that spot until the meeting is finished, although I half think that is exactly what Christian Grey had in mind. So I take a seat near the reception desk and wait. Maybe his bad mood will soften before he gets around to seeing me.


	2. Chapter 2

I planned to tell this story all from Ana's perspective but I realise things may be explained better if I give an insight into what Christian is thinking. Sorry it's a little short!

So chapter 2 is all Christian ... ;-)

I feel my temper flaring again, waiting for Miss Katherine Kavanagh to appear. I'm in the middle of a huge deal, and now I have to suffer this. I wouldn't have agreed to this interview if she hadn't hounded me for months. In the end I agreed because it seemed easier, of course I'm regretting that decision now. I desperately need to get some relief but I am, and not for the first time, in between subs. Unlike previous times though, I dismissed the last one because I was still left wanting. I'm trying to push that thought to the back of my mind because I know it's adding to my feelings of anxiety. Then to add insult to injury, old Aster, with whom I dealing, seems to be as stubborn as I am and he doesn't seem to be taking too kindly to my current mood.

When I hear the door open I rise to meet the persistent Miss Kavanagh. The woman who appears is confident and attractive and she knows it. She's used to getting her way, and I'd guess that she thinks nothing of using her feminine charms to help. From the get go she rubs me up the wrong way. Over the next 20 minutes I am subjected to some of the dullest and most uninspiring questions I have ever heard. Then to top it off the little blonde bimbo actually has the audacity to ask me directly if I am gay. It is all I can do not to roar at her to get out. I contain my very short temper long enough to finish the interview and show her out.

This deal Aster and I are hammering out is worth a lot of money to GEH. If it falls through it'll hurt him more than it hurts me but all the same I can't throw it away. I try to calm myself as I walk back to the conference room, if I can't be more level headed I should at least let Roz take the lead.

As soon as I walk in they are ready to begin and we get straight back to it. Despite my best effort I'm still as angry as before. I can see Aster picks up on this immediately and he looks none too pleased. He seems to think he has a better bargaining position that he actually has and someone should set him straight. Over the course of the next hour I try to make that clear without telling him where to go. Finally he has had enough and excuses himself saying he need fresh air. He may have managed it better than I could but everyone around the table knows he's stormed out.

The suits he brought with him go to wait at reception and I return to my office while we wait on the old man calming down. Maybe I should have done the same thing but I doubt it would help.

After about 5 minutes I'm ready to get this finished but Aster hasn't reappeared. I really don't have the patience for this. I make a call to the conference room, "Roz, where it the cantankerous old gasbag?" I say with barely contained fury.

"I have no idea Christian but I'll send some of our people and some of his after him" she responds.

Roz probably doesn't want to risk the delay aggravating me further but after another 10 minutes he is still nowhere to be found. I leave my office, fully intending to tear strips off of the people Aster has with him but when I'm half way along the corridor the elevator opens and there he is, only he isn't alone. The woman accompanying him has long dark brown hair, she is slim and very attractive. I recognise her vaguely, I know she works for me but I don't know what she does or her name. Aster seems to be laughing at something she says as he guides her from the lift. So he is off socialising with my staff while I sit here wasting my time. I don't fucking think so. I make my way directly towards him and he turns to me still smiling at Miss 'Should Be Working for a Living Not Flirting with Some Angry Old Man'.

I can't believe my ears when he speaks to me, suggesting this woman has been discussing business with him. Who the fuck is she and what the fuck has she been doing speaking to Aster about anything. She turns to leave and I step in. "Wait here", I manage to get out without choking her. She looks slightly taken aback but looks me in the eye. I fully intend for her to explain herself but first we better put this deal to bed.

Well I'm not sure what Aster did with his missing 15 minutes but he is a lot more accepting of our terms when he returns. I am pensive as the final arrangements are made. When I speak to whatever her name is I'll try to listen rather than fly off the handle immediately. Finally, today's work is finished and arrangements are made for us to visit New York to sign the deal. Aster stands and takes his leave, I follow him out thinking I should show him civility in these last few minutes because I've hardly managed it all day. As we walk along the corridor Aster sees his new friend and begins to smile.

"Well Ms Steele, our business is finally finished" he says with a humorous tone. Ms Steele, that's the mystery woman's name.

Then Ms Steele replies, "I'm pleased for you Mr Aster but I guess that means you'll miss the other performances".

_What? What the fuck is going on here? _

Then Aster stops to shake her hand and says, "I was thinking of taking a trip to Los Angeles to celebrate the deal but I hear the weather is very inclement". Both of them laugh and I'm standing, looking like an idiot still thinking _what the fuck_!

"Grey", Aster says finally addressing me and shaking my hand. "Hold on to this one" he says with a wink then he gets in the lift and leaves. _This one? This one?_ This one is an employee not my bloody fucking girlfriend. After a moment I turn to Ms Steele and frostily say, "My office, now".


	3. Chapter 3

I've started to change perspectives here a bit, switching between Christian and Ana, but I think it works. Thanks for all the kind comments so far xx

One hour. One hour I've just been sitting her at Christian Grey's command. Now I usually consider myself to be a patient person but this could be stretching it. Then there's how mad he looked. Maybe my anger will help; I'll channel it into my confidence when he finally reappears.

When they do reappear I get the chance to speak with Mr Aster before my Grey grilling. I love Mr Aster's weather reference to the song from earlier but I blush a little - I don't want anyone else to find out how we met. I almost laugh at the parting shot he gives Christian Grey. 'Hold on to this one' ... I knew that mischievous twinkle in his eye would cause me trouble. Worse still I'm not sure Grey sees the funny side. "My office, now." He commands. _Shit! Confidence Steele._

When he closes the office door he walks around his desk, indicates a chair opposite and says, "Perhaps you would be so kind as to explain your relationship with Mr Aster, Ms Steele". His voice isn't raised but I can tell he is aiming for menacing and obligingly I feel menaced.

"Mr Aster and I do not have a relationship, Mr Grey. I had the good fortune to meet the gentleman this afternoon and as he seemed to have lost his bearing I escorted him back here." I respond; pleased with my tone and general forbearance.

"He left that meeting room for more than 15 minutes. What happened during that time?" he snarls.

I sit in silence. What am I supposed to say? Well Mr Grey, your client, from what I am sure was a very important meeting, stumbled across me doing my subterranean impersonation of Frank Sinatra? I don't think so. The clock is ticking so I go with a half truth, just leaving out the singing part. "Mr Aster and I discussed my experiences of working at Grey Enterprise Holdings."

"And?" he hisses across the desk.

"That was all" I say while trying to sit up straight and hold my own. God if only Kate was still here. She'd tell him that it was none of his god damn business but I guess it kind of is his business.

"So why did Aster say you were concerned about our business? And explain to me about Los Angeles and the performance you mentioned, wont you Ms Steele" Christian fumes.

I don't think I'm going to get out of this one. Downstairs I thought I'd been doing Grey a favour talking about my job here, the opportunity I was given. Now I wish I'd kept my mouth shut and launched into my version of _Witchcraft_. So I go with, "Private joke". It really is the best excuse I can offer and before he can say anything else I rise from my seat. "Thank you for your time Mr Grey". Why am I thanking him? I don't know.

As I reach for the handle and start opening the door Christian Grey is right behind me. He closes the door, resting his hand above me, effectively blocking my exit. He is already close and then he leans a little closer. He isn't touching me but the space is so limited I don't even think about turning round. I can smell him and feel the heat radiating off him; all of it is sexy as hell but I refuse to give him the satisfaction of intimidating me _or_ anything else.

"I am used to getting my own way, Ms Steele" he whispers in my ear.

I am blushing scandalously; so much so that I won't even look up. When I decide to speak I pray my voice sounds even and not full of the lust I can't deny I'm feeling right now. "And I'm used to leaving a room relatively unencumbered, Mr Grey" is the best I can manage given my situation. Thankfully it works. I feel more than hear him back off and I leave without looking back.

Hours later I recount the story to Ryan and Sam over drinks at our local bar. We come here most Fridays after work and depending on the type of day it has been, some other days too. This has been the type of day that merits drinks at the bar. Needless to say they find the singing in the basement part of my story absolutely hilarious and try to make me promise to recreate the event later at the local karaoke place. I think my singing days might be behind me.

When I tell them about the mysterious yet slightly sexual _I always get my way, Ms Steele_ warning they are both silent for a moment, I guess considering what he meant.

Then Ryan responds, "That is the most sexual sentence I have heard all year while being worryingly akin to sexual harassment. He's your boss you say?" he says as Sam begins to fan us both with an obliging flyer.

"Oh he's not just the boss. He's the CEO. He's the Grey in Grey Enterprise Holdings." I state.

"Fuck", the both respond together.

"Exactly", I say then sigh.

After we talk it all through we return to the more important matter of their impending nuptials. They have decided on a small ceremony with close family and friends only, followed by a bigger party with more guests. The ceremony really is just about them and their love. Luckily I get to attend and act as one of the witnesses. I'm so thrilled.

Ryan and Sam are far from the cheap stereotype of gay men that is sometimes prevalent in our modern society but they know my financial situation and have insisted on helping me pick out and pay for my outfit. Sometimes I think Sam knows my style better than me so I reluctantly accept. Just one day of skilfully avoiding Christian Grey and I'll have a weekend of shopping and catching up to look forward to.

Christian POV

What the fuck was that? It felt like I half threatened, half hit on her. She definitely seemed a little intimidated but I don't think she seemed bothered about the other part. Why is that the bit I'm so concerned about? I really need to find a new sub because I almost got even closer back there. In fact if innocent little Ms Steele had been wearing her hair in a pony tail or braid I'm not sure I could have stopped myself.

I need to get a grip. This isn't me. In the office I'm all business. I return to my desk and call Welch; I order him to get me a full check on her ASAP. Then I think about my next move. What happened with her and Aster? She either mesmerised him, and I think she got me a little too, or she has the business equivalent of the Midas touch. Fifteen minutes with her and he came back a changed man. The reference to Los Angeles is really bothering me. She's too low level for a corporate spy but all the same I decide to call HR. That way I can see what her current duties involve and make arrangements to keep a closer eye on Ms Steele.

When the preliminary report comes back from Welch I relax a little. It seems Ms Anastasia Rose Steele is a student at UW but she has currently suspended her studies in favour of work. Judging by her bank record that's purely for financial reasons. The HR report rings a bell; she's the student I allowed on the graduate program without earning her degree. I vaguely remember a recommendation and an impressive academic record being my justification for the unusual move. What to do with her now?

Ana POV

When I get to my desk on Friday there is a post-it note _inviting_ me to HR. Why didn't I just tell the truth yesterday when I had the chance. Now the story will sound even more improbable and make everyone more suspicious. _Crap_. Yesterday I would just have looked like an idiot but today I think I'll look more like a liar. _Double crap_.

On the way to HR I pray that they are not firing me. What with already having to find my own place, my finances are a bit stretched. This is not good. My palms are sweaty as I approach the first desk in the HR office. From there I'm directed to the appropriate desk and I await my sentence.

"Hello Anastasia, I Maria, head of HR" says the woman offering me her hand. _Oh God_.

I sit silently waiting to hear the inevitable. I feel nauseous; I just want this to be over. Why oh why didn't I just answer Christian Grey with the truth when he asked me? By now I'd be over the embarrassment; instead now I'm about to be fired.

"Well Anastasia, it seems yesterday you had some involvement in the Aster deal. Is that correct?" She asks. I can only nod my head. Here it comes. "Well it seems that someone was impressed by your work, so you are being promoted as of Monday. Congratulations!" she says with a smile. _Say again!_

I sit there dumb struck for a few moments. Obviously Maria has a busy day ahead because despite my silent stupor she carries on regardless. First she takes my access card and makes sure I have up-to-date access to the new areas I will need. They she has me fill in the new paperwork and sign the contract for the promoted job. Finally she issues me with details of where to report Monday and outlines salary and benefit details for the new job. This is the bit I start to take notice of. First it's a very welcome salary increase, second I get a company phone that has a personal allowance attached to it and then comes the only blemish on this world of good news – my new desk is on the management floor; where, of course Christian Grey works. There goes that low profile I was hoping to keep.


	4. Chapter 4

Thank you for all the great feedback. All of it has made me smile and a few of the messages have made me laugh. So grateful!

Ana POV

The weekend passes in a wedding planning and promotion celebrating blur. On Saturday morning we visit at least half the shops in Seattle looking for the perfect outfit for me, while shopping up a storm for my new elevated position. For the ceremony Sam wants me in something classic with a vintage feel but when we stop for lunch he hasn't seen anything that fits the description.

"Something classic like Audrey Hepburn's dress from Breakfast at Tiffany's but a little more daring." Sam says as he squints into the distance, presumably imagining this mythical dress. It's the daring part that slightly concerns me. How do you take a classic dress like that and give it a twist?

Over lunch I have him explain it to me again. I feel reassured as Sam described something just below the knee and unembellished. It sounds perfect... if only it existed.

"Imagine it Ana, you'd look like the classic beauty. Maybe we could just sharpen the accessories or your hair to make it more modern." Sam says as he continues to explain his vision.

So over lunch we discuss the possibilities and when I suggest maybe cutting my hair we all decide it's the perfect decision. In the afternoon we visit the remainder of Seattle's shopping boutiques and book a last minute appointment at a luxurious salon. I've always had my hair long and I feel slightly trepidations about altering my appearance but I could use the change. Sometimes I wonder if my look it too wholesome – maybe this will give me some edge.

Eventually, in what feels like the last undiscovered store on the face of the earth we find it. Of course it's vintage Chanel. We have somehow found the quintessential little black dress and I adore it. The only problem is that it's tiny; actually minuscule. I am going to have to pour myself into it, then be prepared to let everyone see every curve of my body. I make a vow right there to watch my diet and smile at the thought of wearing something so beautiful.

Christian POV

I thought about my Ms Steele problem for a long time, too long, before deciding to promote her. There is something unfamiliar, maybe unwelcome, about the way I feel when I'm near her. The smell of her when she stood trapped between me and the door; the way her breathe hitched. How she looked me in the eye when she should have been trembling at my words and aggressive tone. The way she alluded my questioning and took control by rising to leave the room.

I feel an escalating panic because I've never experienced this before. I cannot have anyone interfering with my control but I don't want to fire her without reason. Although I don't exactly have any friends I remember what the old sage advice says to do with your enemies. I arrange it all – the desk on my floor, the phone (because for some unknown reasons records indicate she doesn't have one), the salary increase; which should make it easier for her to return to her studies.

If I had a current sub I'd busy myself and push Ms Steele out of my mind. Instead I call Claude and arrange to get my ass kicked in the kickboxing ring. Maybe one of the blows I receive will knock some much needed sense into me.

Ana POV

As I travel to my new desk on Monday morning I'm slightly self conscious. I spent an eternity styling my new sleek bob – trying to get it to sit well. Although my hair has a natural wave I've gone with straight this morning. I relax when I think that none of my new colleagues will know any different; no harm done.

I'm shown to a small office not far from the reception desk but mercifully in the opposite direction from Christian Grey. I learn that later on I'm expected to attend a meeting regarding the Aster deal. I feel like my involvement may be a bit misunderstood but maybe it will be informative. Perhaps there will be the opportunity to see Mr Aster again, maybe tell him off for rattling the tiger's cage. I follow Mark, who I'm shadowing to learn the ropes, out of the office and along to the main conference room where the meeting is to take place.

The conference room with its views over Seattle is definitely a step up in the world from filing in the basement. I am distracted, staring out of the window and wondering how I got this lucky so I don't think about the vacant seat at the end of the table; nor do I notice its rightful occupant as he strides into the room. If fact the first time I'm aware of Christian Grey is when I feel his penetrating glare fixed on me. I almost shrink from his ferocious gaze. What have I done now?

There is an uncomfortable cough from someone in the room, then a questioning look from Mark before I'm saved by the diming of the lights and the beginning of a presentation about how the Aster deal will progress and what it will mean to GEH. Due to the light from the window Christian Grey's face is in darkness, I only risk a few fleeting glances but they tell me nothing. The whole time I sit there I get the strangest feeling that he is watching me; like his eyes don't leave me even for a moment.

Christian's POV

I've arranged for Ms Steel to attend our meeting this morning. When the deal is finalised and I sign the papers in New York I want to be certain of everything. 100% control. Ms Steele is about to get a master class in GEH; leaving her in no doubt as to who is in command. I wait till they are all seated before I make my way to the conference room. I'm momentarily thrown when I enter because don't see her straight away. It's only when I take my seat that I notice her opposite the window, with her back to the door.

I am transfixed. Instead of little innocent Ms Steele from the other day, a sight I already found strangely captivating, I am greeted by the new improved Anastasia Steele. At first I'm furious that she has cut her beautiful hair. Its previous long length would have been very adaptable to my needs. As I continue to stare at her I see more than someone to bend to my will; but a woman in her own right. I see her shrink almost imperceptibly from my gaze and I think I'm sorry that this is the emotion I most inspire in her.

When the lights dim I use it as an opportunity to examine her further. What is it that's drawing me to her? I see her glance my way a few times but I don't know if she is interested or just worried. I think I'll find out a little bit more about Ms Steele; directly from the source.

Ana's POV

When the meeting ends and everyone stands I make a hasty retreat from the room. As I enter my new office and sit at my desk I'm aware of someone behind me. I quickly take my seat and look up to see Mark looking back. He isn't who I expected, or at least who I think I was hoping for.

"Ana, is there something going on I should know about?" he says as he stares down at me; confusion and concern clouding his expression.

"No Mark, nothing". I say a little too quickly. _Great job Steele_. You've more or less admitted that something _is_ going on. So I follow up quickly with, "I'm not sure exactly what you mean."

He says nothing but returns to his desk. I log in to my new computer and via email learn that I've to collect and sign for my phone later today. I try to distract myself, learning the ropes and getting to grips with the job that I'll be responsible for now.

At lunch I make my way to the small break room, new phone in hand. The last phone I had was like a dinosaur compared to this slim and lightweight iPhone 5. Thanks to the IT guys my phone is fully powered up and ready to go. Is there nothing GEH can't do?

My lunch consist of a tiny salad and water. I'm taking this dress mission seriously. As I eat I examine my phone and try to work out how to call or text Ryan to let him know how my day has been. I'm wondering if I should tell him about the smouldering look from Christian Grey when the man himself walks into the break room. Surely _The_ Christian Grey doesn't get his own lunch. I'd half imagined an army of beautiful woman at his beck and call; ready to cater to his every need.

Instead of walking to the counter or the fridge or wherever he stores his lunch, he walks directly to me. He indicates the seat and says, "May I, Ms Steele."

I am astounded. What does he want? Surely he's let the Aster thing go by now. "Of course, Mr Grey" I say. I want to ask him what he wants but there doesn't seem a polite way to do that so I just wait.

"I hope you are enjoying your new position at GEH" he says and I detect the slightest smirk on him face. I can't deny it, only a fool would, he is the most attractive man I have ever seen. I blush as he speaks; his whole look is sinfully alluring. Why do I have to work for the most gorgeous man on the planet and why does that man have to dislike me so much?

"Yes, thank you." Is all I can say.

"I was wondering if you had anything to add to this morning's presentation, since you and Mr Aster seem to have discussed our ongoing business" he says as the smirk continues to play on his beautiful lips.

I sit for a moment in silence; I can see that he is messing with me. I could act like a coward and just mumble my way out of this or I could give Grey a taste of his own medicine. So I decide to go with the latter option as I say, "I don't think that I do, Mr Grey. All seemed in good order". Inside I am laughing but ever so slightly terrified; wondering how he will take my blatant cheek.

"Well Ms Steele that is good news" he replies before continuing. "I'll let you tell Mr Aster himself on Wednesday when we meet him in New York" he says with his eyes fixed on me. Then in a moment he gracefully stands and leaves the room. I sit there dumbfounded. Maybe he's playing one-upmanship but I am prepared to immediately concede defeat. New York?


	5. Chapter 5

Christian's POV

_What just happened there? _I had no intension of including her in the New York trip until the words were out of my mouth. Before she could respond, and make me say something else I'd regret, I got right out of there. The trip is in two days, I'll give myself till then to either fire Ms Steele or decide what I want with her.

When I get to my desk I call Andrea in. I instruct her to add Ms Steele to the passenger manifest and to book another room in the hotel. I have an apartment in New York but while on business I'll stay in the hotel with the others. Ms Steele will be issued an itinerary with the rest of the staff – unless my better judgement prevails before then.

Ana's POV

On Tuesday night I pack for the trip. I have the itinerary so I know we will return on Friday – in plenty of time for the wedding. Thanks to my weekend shopping spree with Ryan and Sam I have some fancy new work attire that I decide to pack for the trip. There is something on the itinerary about a drinks reception at The Carlyle on Thursday evening following the signing and closure of the deal. To be on the safe side before I left the office I checked with Mark, who smirks as he says the event is exclusively for high ranking GEH personnel and that I won't be expected to attend. _Jackass!_ I've been longing to go to New York and drinks at The Carlyle would have been high on my list of perfect things to do. As I drift off to sleep I decide to use any spare moment to experience the city. Who knows when I'll get the chance to return.

When I get washed and dressed I have a little breakfast with Ryan. The GEH car that's coming to take me to the airport is due in about 30 minutes. I am so excited and we happily chatter away over tea. I finally hear the car pull up and kiss Ryan goodbye. On my way out the door he calls after me, "Have a lovely time – you city hopping seductress. Call me Steele; I want details" He has me laughing all the way to the car.

At the airport I'm shown to a luxurious private departure area. This is the life! I'm tempted to call Ryan because he won't believe a word of this when I get back. I send him a quick text as I take a seat at a booth far from the door. I flick through a magazine and wait for the others to arrive. From nowhere Christian Grey arrives and slips in to the booth opposite. "Ms Steele", he says. "Mr Grey" I respond.

Behind me I can hear others beginning to mull arrive. I decide I need to break the ice with Christian Grey but what to say? I decide to be honest, "Mr Grey I'd like to thank you for this opportunity". Really those are words I've wanted to say since I got the graduate job almost a year ago but this is the first time I've ever had the chance. He must hear the sincerity in my voice because he smiles gently back at me. I think this is the first time we have spoken when I don't feel him scrutinising me; I begin to relax. Just then my phone starts to ring. I look down at it on the table thinking it would be rude to answer. The display says Ryan but as it rings I sit there not sure if I should reject the call. Christian Grey lifts his eyes from looking at the phone too. His mood has changed; I think the temperature around the table dropped a good 10 degrees. "Why don't you get it" he says dryly. With slightly shaking hand I lift the phone and press accept.

Christian's POV

Wednesday arrives before I'm ready and despite my effort to stay away from Ms Steele I don't seem to want to rid myself of her. I send the car for her a little earlier than the others, thinking I could get her alone for a few minutes and finally put this beast to rest. Surely she can't be everything I think she is. Anastasia works for me; this can be nothing but bad news and yet I leave Escala earlier than I need to hoping to get my Ms Steele fix.

I see her sitting near the back of our private departure area and make my way back. This new hair cut has changed her in my mind. She no longer looks like my submissives, so not strictly the kind of woman I would normally look for. Given that the type of woman I usually look for like me to beat them with my hand and a variety of other implements; that may not be a bad thing. I sit and greet her wondering what to say next. When she breaks the ice and thanks me I'm taken aback and just smile in return.

When her phone rings I see the name of a man appear. My anger appears out of nowhere; I'm jealous but not surprised she has someone in her life. She clearly doesn't want to be rude but perhaps if she answers it I'll be able to find out about my competition. I think she's trembling as she presses accept and lifts the phone to her ear. Of course what she hasn't realised is that this is a FaceTime call and whoever this Ryan is, he is currently getting a rather close look at her hair.

Ana's POV

"Hello", I say into the phone as I shyly look up at Christian Grey. "HELLO", Ryan's voice booms back at me as I quickly move the phone away. "I'm on Face Time you donkey. You need to look at the phone". I flush, absolutely mortified then smile at Ryan while trying to discreetly give him the evil eye for embarrassing me.

"Hi, what you doing? I've thought you could use the camera to give me a little look around sweetie" Ryan gushes. In the background Sam is still laughing at my novice iPhone user mistake. I'm never going to be allowed to forget this.

"Hi, I'm just in the departure lounge. Nothing to share yet. Could I ring you back when I land? Is that ok? Ok?" I realise I'm flustered and my haste to get them off the phone will only make them suspicious.

Ryan stares back at me and then I see him look at Sam. "I don't think so sweetie. What are you looking all hot and bothered about?" Then Sam adds "Who are you with?" _Shit._

I decide to stop being discreet and begin to give them the _stop talking or I'll kill you look_ but to no avail. Then because I am being punished for some unknown crime, Christian clears his throat.

"Who was that?" they both practically shout through the phone. _Kill me now!_

"My boss", I squeak, begging for mercy.

"Oooh maybe you would introduce us". I glance at Christian Grey. He seems a bit calmer than a few moments ago. Slowly he extends his hand and I give him the phone.

"Hello, I'm Christian Grey" he says to Ryan and Sam.

"Hello Mr Grey, I'm Ryan, Anastasia's flat mate and this handsome man beside me is my soon to be husband Sam. If fact if you are free on Saturday, Anastasia needs someone to accompany her to our wedding." Ryan says. I pray that I'm somehow invisible but I'm blushing so hard I think I must be ultra violet. When I get back from New York I will have both of them for this.

"Pleased to meet you both. That is a generous offer but I think we better allow Anastasia to organise her own dates" Christian replies. Then he continues, "Gentleman if you'll excuse me I'd like to organise a drink for Ms Steele and I before our flight". He hands me back the phone and slowly stands and walks off to the small bar.

I close my eyes and take a deep breath. When I open them I glare down the phone at Ryan and Sam. I've learned a thing or two about glaring from my time with Christian Grey. "I am going to kill you two. In fact I may forego New York just to come home and do it now!" I say in my most menacing tone, much to their amusement.

"Don't be like that Annie" Ryan says with tears in his eyes. He then continues, "We are just giving you the push you need".

"He's my boss" I whisper as I lean in toward the screen.

"Ana" Sam interrupts, "You must ask him to come on Saturday. Just tell him Anastasia Steele is used to getting what she wants". They both collapse in heaps laughing and I'm even more embarrassed. They don't recollect themselves quickly enough so I just hang up the phone, placing it on the table and praying no one else heard. Almost instantaneously Christian Grey slides into his seat, his expression betrays nothing but I'm certain he heard.


	6. Chapter 6

**Thank you for the support and kind messages. Hope you enjoy this chapter xx**

Christian's POV

I feel relief when the impromptu telephone conversation confirms that Ryan is merely Ms Steele's roommate. Of course, that doesn't mean she isn't involved with anyone else but when the roommate invites me to be Anastasia's date to their wedding; I took it as another good sign. I return with some fruit juice for both of us. I'd like to bring her champagne but in this time zone it's still morning and I feel it would be excessive.

I hear the brief conversation that passes between them as I approach the booth. I halt my arrival for an instant as she hangs the phone up and time it perfectly so she blushes again; knowing that I've heard. You are messing with her Grey; and you're enjoying it.

Soon after we are called to board the flight. I position myself to ensure a clear view of Ms Steele. While people afford me space on board; all choosing to leave the seats around me vacant, she is not so lucky and as we taxi she is engaged in polite conversation with one of the suits who obviously rates his chances. Poor Ms Steele, It will be a long flight, until I decide to intercede.

Ana's POV

I'm sitting beside some guy who is boasting about the car that he drives and the area he lives in while Christian Grey occasionally looks my way. The worst of it is I think he's smirking at me – realising the position that I'm in. I am stuck between the ultimate rock and hard place. If I try to get away from this guy most of the vacant seats are at Christian's table, but if I don't move I'll be trapped listening to Mister 'I've Almost Paid off my Mortgage' for more than six hours. _Help._

Well I'm nothing if not resourceful so I decide to get out my laptop – well my GEH laptop borrowed for this occasion – and pretend to work. I sit the screen close to me and position it so no one will know what I'm up to. Really there is no work for me to do. Even if I wasn't new to this position I think I'd struggle to fill 6 hours without an internet connection but I do my best to make it look good. After an hour my disappointed companion rises looking for entertainment in other areas. I continue to type away on my computer because stopping straight away would be too obvious. I'm currently finalising my spread sheet of New York activities – multicoloured and utilising a variety of fonts obviously – when Christian Grey takes the seat beside me.

"Ms Steele, I was wondering if I'll be billed for the additional work you complete onboard the flight" he mocks.

"Not at all Mr Grey, I assure you the work I am currently undertaking is strictly pro bono." I say trying to further hide the screen. He smiles back at me, knowing full well what I've been up to for the last 60 minutes.

"That news comes as some relief" he says as he rises to return the seat to its previous occupant. How am I going to pass another 5 hours like this? Refreshments are served shortly after and I at least get to abandon my ersatz task for a short times. However, when I'm subjected to another 15 minutes about how the man beside me invests his money I start to look around wondering if the company jet carries parachutes.

Then Christian Grey moves towards us and says, "Ms Steele I was wondering if you had some time before we land. There are a few work related matters I wish to discuss". Without hesitation I shut the laptop and rise from my seat; apologising but explaining that Mr Grey is waiting. As I take the seat opposite him I look him in the eye hoping he gets my _thank you for saving me_ message. When he smirks I think that he gets it. We sit in silence for a moment, now that I'm here, saved from a fate worse than boredom, I'm not sure if he does want to speak to me about something work related or if he was rescuing me after all.

"So Ms Steele, perhaps you could explain how you came to choose a clock from clipart to illustrate today on your colourful spreadsheet" he says as he glances back to the table I recently vacated. I'm not sure how to play this. I blush; I think he's kidding but he's not smirking, and I don't want to ruin the ease that our recent conversations have taken on. I just stare at him; lost, before he finally comes to my rescue. "Don't worry Ms Steele; your embarrassing font choice secret is safe with me. I thought you could do with a bit more space" he smiles.

"Mr Grey, thank you. I'm really sorry about before. Please call me Anastasia." The words tumble out before I can stop them but I'm glad I managed to stop myself referring to him as my saviour cause that's what I'm thinking. And so the flight continues. We are served more refreshments and food and Christian Grey and I chat to pass some time before he begins to work for real and I peruse the reading material offered by our flight attendant. So far, despite a few minor mishaps, this trip is working out to be everything I had hoped.

Christian's POV

I feel comfortable with her near me, sharing the space everyone else has left vacant. She blushes when I tell her I'm wise to the pseudo work she has been doing but I take pity of her and decide she deserves a break. Before I finally have to stop my Ms Steele stalking and actually work we casually chat. She's still a little nervous with me being the boss but she's comfortable enough to begin to open us. I learn that she has travelled very little and that this is her first trip to the East Coast. I'm sure I can make it memorable for her.

We finally check in at the hotel and are shown to our rooms. As I pass by Anastasia's room another member of hotel staff is delivering flowers. Suddenly I'm gripped by jealously for the second time in one day. What has she done to me and who the fuck is sending her flowers? Before I see her tomorrow I need to get straight exactly what I want from her. The tragic truth is that I've never done this before, never had to court someone or cultivate a real relationship. I know my subs want the money and lifestyle I can provide and they know I don't want more. I have no idea what Ms Steele wants or how to give it to her.

Ana's POV

I spend a little time getting settled into my room and unpacking the clothes I brought so I can see if anything needs pressed or steamed. The room is so luxurious; I can't believe that I'm in it and in New York. I use the camera to snap a few photographs and send them to Ryan. I may be mad at him but I still want to share this. He messages me back that he's green with envy and to send more.

Later GEH have organised dinner for the staff in at Le Bernardin where we are treated to champagne, wine and the tasting menu. I have never eaten anything like it before but the wine and the time difference have gone to my head and as soon as I can I head back to the hotel. As I walk to my room I think the only disappointment was that Christian didn't come to the meal. He obviously isn't accustomed to socialising with his staff, and I am just staff after all.

The next morning final arrangements for the signing are made and I work with some other GEH to deal with incoming calls and emails from Grey House. Right up to the last minutes they want to ensure there are no surprises so they've worked almost the whole night. We finish work around five and I head back to my room to change.

I've mostly brought work clothes, not remembering my sightseeing plans when I packed so I pick out my new grey skirt with tulle overlay and a white shirt. That looks smart but not too business like for a wander round the city. Then taking a small bag and my phone – so I can send picture messages to Ryan – I head out. I briefly mention to another GEH member of staff about my plans but I know many are attending the celebratory mixer at The Carlyle. I vow to do something great to make it up to myself but I haven't thought of what exactly yet.

Christian's POV

I dine in my room still wondering what to do about Anastasia. I'm not sure I'm good for her – my past and other things weighing heavy on my mind. She's younger than me, how much experience can she have? And then she's my employee. Despite everything I want to get to know her more but she's hasn't sent me any signals that she is interested. I decide not to pursue her and continue on as I have been despite my current sub problem.

The deal is finally signed and I only have to manage the drinks reception and then I'll be on my way back to Seattle before I know it. I dress and head down to the waiting car that will take me the few blocks to The Carlyle. I haven't seen Anastasia all day and during the brief car ride I try to push her from my mind.

Aster is there with his staff and heir apparent, his grandson Jonathan. They both come to shake my hand as the rest of both of our staff begin to enjoy the music and surroundings.

"Well Grey, where is the lovely Ms Steele. What with the success of our deal and the live band I was hoping she might serenade us tonight." He says with a chuckle.

How does he know she's even with us in New York? In truth I don't know where Anastasia is or why she isn't here but I don't want to appear ignorant or powerless in front of either of them so I decide to bluff my way out of it. "I believe Ms Steele will be here later on, however, I don't foresee her assisting with the entertainment." I say trying to hide my obvious confusion. What is it with her and Aster? It is driving me crazy.

"Well that is good news Grey. I realise I may be a bit too old for the young lady but I had hoped to introduce her to my grandson." He says as he looks me right in the eye, as if he is trying to gauge my response. Introduce her to his grandson. Over my dead fucking body I think as I stare back.

I decide to contact Ms Steele directly, feeling I can't trust anyone else with this job. I try to call her but it rings out and I'm beyond angry. Where is she? I send her a text saying she is expected at The Carlyle instantly. After a few moments I receive a response saying: 'Mr Grey, I apologise but I was told I wouldn't be expected to attend the drinks reception. I'm not dressed for the event and I'm not at the hotel to change.' Where in fucks name is she? I don't give a crap what she is wearing she better get her ass here now. I decide to call her again and make myself clear.

The phone rings briefly and she answers nervously, "Hello". There is music in the background and I wonder again were she is.

"Anastasia, this is Christian Grey. Your presence is required immediately at The Carlyle. Leave now or I will come and get you myself" I growl down the phone.

She hesitates then responds quietly, "I'm on my way".

While I wait I avoid Aster and his bloody grandson. Who does Aster think he is pimping Anastasia out to his grandson like that? I watch the clock and when more than ten minutes passes and she doesn't appear I get ready to call her back and make myself even clearer. Then across the room I see her enter the door. She looks a little fraught and I realise this is my doing. I walk towards her and retrieve a glass of champagne from an obliging waiter who is doing the rounds. She doesn't deserve my anger, maybe she deserves better than me but I'll be damned if I'm letting Asters grandson near her.


	7. Chapter 7

**I couldn't wait to tell the next part of my story so here it is xx**

Ana's POV

I ask at the concierge desk if they can recommend some things I could do on my own for one night in New York. They recommend a jazz club a few blocks away and I walk there feeling like maybe the evening isn't a total lost despite being on my own and missing out on The Carlyle. The music is good and after showing my ID I order a drink. I even manage to get a table before snapping a little picture and sending it to Ryan. Every so often I check my phone to see if there has been a response and I'm shocked when I see a missed call and text message from Christian Grey. Why is his number programmed into my phone?

The text message more or less orders me to The Carlyle but I saw how the other GEH staff were dressed and as cute as my outfit is, I won't fit in there. I hastily draft a response explaining how I feel and send it back. The tone and abruptness of his message has wrong footed me and I decide to go outside in case he calls again. Just as I'm approaching the door my phone rings again – it's him! I press answer and say hello.

"Anastasia, this is Christian Grey. Your presence is required immediately at The Carlyle. Leave now or I will come and get you myself" He barks down the phone at me. I know from his words and his tone that he won't be taking no for an answer so I tell him I'm coming; immediately hailing a taxi.

When the taxi pulls up at the hotel I realise I don't know where to find them. I race into the elegant lobby while attempting to make myself look presentable. Has he summoned me on a work related matter or has Mr Aster been up to no good again? I enquire at the desk and I'm directed to Cafe Carlyle. I make my way there and on entering I see Christian across the room. He makes his way towards me but I can't read his expression. The old word elegance and the murals on the wall distract me and I stand looking around wondering what Christian Grey wants from me.

Christian's POV

I watch her look around as I cross the room to meet her. She looks beautiful and I think I finally accept how I feel about her. "Hi", I say as I hand her the champagne glass.

She takes the glass and looks at me wearily. "Hi, thank you." She responds.

"Anastasia, I expected you here with everyone. Aster was asking for you so I insisted on your presence." I tell her. Of course those are not the only reasons and that wasn't quite the apology I was thinking of. I realise I've admitted to myself how I feel but I don't know how to tell her in words or actions. Maybe Ms Steele can teach me.

"Mr Grey, I'm really sorry. I asked before we left Seattle and was assured that I wouldn't be invited to the event, let alone expected. I'm sorry I'm really not dressed for this. Perhaps I could speak with Mr Aster for a moment and go." She says looking a little flushed. I decide to try and put her at ease, maybe make up for being so rude on the phone.

"Anastasia, you look beautiful. Why don't you enjoy the champagne and then we'll go and find Aster together." I say and watch with pleasure as she blushes again. I look around the room for a moment before spotting the old man. So help me but his grandson had better have made himself scares.

After a few moments we make our way towards Aster and I see that he looks delighted to see Anastasia. "Ms Steele, what a pleasure." He says as he takes her hand warmly. It's like seeing two old friends reunited and I wonder again about the day they met.

"Mr Aster, it is lovely to see you again. Thank you so much for the flowers, that was very kind and thoughtful of you." She says smiling at him. He sent the flowers – what is he playing at?

"You look beautiful my dear, like an old movie star. You fit in perfectly here." He says and I'm suddenly wishing I'd upped my game during the compliments.

She giggles slightly at the generous but accurate statement. "I'm so glad I got to see you and The Carlyle before I left New York, Mr Aster."

He smiles, "I'm not sure where he is Ms Steele, but I was hoping to introduce you to my grandson. What with the setting and music maybe later you'll do him the honour of a dance. I realise space is limited but surely this is too good an opportunity to pass up." As he says the last part he looks at me. This meddling old man is attempting to force my hand. I keep my expression neutral but I'm not letting the grandson get his dirty hands on her. Then he interrupts my dark thoughts saying he better mingle but he will see us again later.

He leaves us alone and we pick up the casual conversation from the plane. It feels so easy with her. She happily chats and asks me about things without touching on any subject that might make me uncomfortable.

"Anastasia, where were you tonight?" I finally ask. Not knowing where she has been is driving me mad; my imagination running wild thinking perhaps she was with someone.

"The hotel recommended a few things I could do on my own this evening. One of the suggestions was a jazz club so I thought I'd give it a go." She replies.

"Do you enjoy jazz?" I ask, desperate to know what she likes and what she thinks.

"I don't have a huge experience of jazz. I thought I'd use this evening to expand my cultural horizons" she says as she smiles at me.

"Anastasia, I am sorry about before. I realise I was abrupt on the telephone. I'm not used to dealing with people in this way; asking them for things. You will always be welcome to attend GEH events." I say to her. This is an improvement on my attempted apology from earlier but this is not the time or the place to really explain how I feel.

"Thank you Mr Grey, I really appreciate it" she responds smiling at me.

I'm about to tell her to call me Christian when I spot Aster and his god forsaken grandson making their way towards us. I don't know how to respond to Aster's pushing; I'm not used to be provoked in this way. I can only watch as the old man introduces his grandson and then insists Jonathan asks Anastasia to dance.

Ana's POV

Maybe it's that champagne but when Jonathan Aster asks me to dance, prompted by his grandfather of course, I accept. We find a space beside the band and as we begin we fall into easy conversation. He leads well and the soft music fits the nostalgic setting. Despite how enjoyable I find his company I feel a little melancholy that it's not Christian who offered to dance. He is a mystery to me. He insists on my being here and even complimented me when I arrived but then he says I'm welcome at all GEH events and he's all business again. When I glance over his expression is dark and I wonder what he's thinking. But then Jonathan asks about how I met his grandfather and as we dance I tell him and he laughs at my story.

The rest of the evening passes peacefully. When we leave Mr Aster I feel sad thinking I'll probably never see him again. Christian holds the door for me as I get into the car that will take us back to the hotel. He is quite and I am tired and unsure what to say. Again, he holds the door and lets me through the entrance and into the elevator first; he is the perfect gentleman. All the while I feel like there is something he wants to say, something I should say but I'm not sure what.

Christian's POV

When I watch Jonathan Aster dance with her I am consumed with rage. I can't take my eyes off them. Anastasia looks beautiful; she is relaxed and happy. Her skirt move gently around her as she dances; it looks like she has stepped out of The Carlyle of the past. But the whole time I hate that he touches her, I hate that they laugh together and I hate how comfortable they appear in each other's company.

I want to be the one to hold her in my arms and I want to be the one to make her laugh. As I sit beside her in the car on the way back to the hotel I wonder if that will ever be possible. She has provoked me, however unintentionally, and I'm furious. How dare she make me feel this way. How dare she expose me to this rampant jealousy.

In the lift I feel the atmosphere crackle with my anger. How do I tell her she has displeased me and how can I make her understand that I care for her? As we approach the door to her room I feel like it's now or never.

"Anastasia, I am deeply unhappy about what happened tonight. Your behaviour with Jonathan Aster is almost unforgivable" I fume.

"Mr Grey, I ... I'm sorry. I had no intention of displeasing you. I'm not sure what to say" she says as she looks around, desperately thinking what has caused this anger that is now undeniably apparent. I step towards her still unsure how to communicate what I feel. She steps back until she is leaning against the door; her eyes fixed upon me.

"Anastasia, I warned you I'm used to getting what I want." I say my voice low and lustful. She stares back at me unblinking. Slowly and without taking my eyes from hers I lean in further and begin to kiss her. I try to hold back the anger I feel – that shouldn't be the overriding emotion she feels from me during this – but as the kiss deepens I can't hold it back. It only serves to increase the intensity, before long we are passionately kissing and I'm lost.

Finally, I remember we are in the middle of a corridor and begin to pull away. We are both breathing heavily as I lift my lips from hers. I look down drawing in air but don't move away from her. I think she must be able to hear my heart pounding and it's this thought that finally makes me step back. When I'm almost at the far side of the corridor I look at her and say, "I'm not used to feeling this way. I felt jealousy tonight when you danced with Jonathan Aster and I didn't like it. Don't make me feel this way again" and then I leave her and return to my room.


	8. Chapter 8

**Thank you, thank you, thank you for the comments. I have loved them all and thought about everything you have said. Needless to say I appreciate it!**

**I hope the last chapter clarified that the flowers came from Mr Aster – in my head I thought the card would read – ****_Welcome to the city that never sleeps_****, Your friend David Aster – given their mutual love of Frank Sinatra xx**

**I go back to work on Monday, following my relaxing and enjoyable holiday. I hope to finish this story by then ... xx**

Ana's POV

It feels like an eternity has passed and I'm still leaning against the door of my hotel room. _What the hell was that? _Why was Christian so annoyed? He said my behaviour was almost unforgivable but all I did was run to The Carlyle when he called me and then socialised with him, Mr Aster and his grandson. I'm running through it all in my head but the warmth and pressure of his lips is distracting me. I have never been kissed like that and all I know for sure is that I want it, or need it, again.

Eventually I unlock the door and stumble into the room. I think I'm delirious ... high on the scent and taste of Christian Grey. I sit on the bed and stare at the wall. What am I supposed to think? To do? I feel like going down to his room, banging on the door and demanding an answer. Well I'm actually thinking about going down to his room, bang on the door and making him kiss me like that again but I'm sure both of these ideas would result in the situation being clarified. I fall back on the bed and close my eyes, savouring the memory. Then because I'm lost and need some perspective I call Ryan.

"He kissed you! Dirty bastard! I knew it, I knew it. Annie he wants you sooo bad!" he laughs down the phone.

"He's my boss Ryan. And he both kissed me and told me off. What am I supposed to do with that?" I beg. Christian may have been hot but he was also fuming mad. I'm finding him to be even more of a puzzle than before.

"He wants you and you want him. Go do it sweetie and call me later with the dirty details" Ryan teases.

"Argh!" I shout at him down the phone before finishing the call. I get ready for bed and lie awake thinking about that kiss and Christian's anger. Not for the first time today I think; what does Christian Grey want from me? Hour pass before I drift off and then I dream of him. We are dancing together but he is holding me roughly and when I awake I'm too hot, sweating because of Christian Grey.

In the morning nothing is clearer and due to the time difference and disturbed sleep I'm a bit drowsy. All the same I get up with my early alarm and get dressed. We are being collected from the hotel in a few hours for our flight back to Seattle and I'm hoping for a last minute tourist dash around New York. I quickly pack and skip breakfast in favour of a trip to see the Statue of Liberty. Due to the damage from Hurricane Sandy I won't be able to get on the Island but I can at least get a closer look. If I rush I might have a chance to visit the Empire State Building before heading back to the hotel.

I grab a taxi and watch New York pass me by. I take in everything and text Ryan (who will still be sleeping but I'll call this payback for teasing Christian). I exit the taxi and almost run to the ferry. It's scheduled to return in one hour and that's perfect for me. I snap away happily on my camera phone and send a few more pictures to Ryan. Eventually he calls me and tells me to let up until a reasonable hour. I am having a great time.

When the ferry returns I disembark and walk along the shore line smiling about my day. I'm distracted so I don't notice anyone following me; I'm oblivious to the danger. The crowd of tourists thins and the man following me takes his opportunity. It's a blur but I'm aware of someone demanding my bag and grabbing the phone that I carelessly clutch. I can't believe that I'm part of this clichéd big city experience but as I watch my mugger run off there is no denying what happened. _Crap; _I think as I turn to leave. Then I'm not sure if it's the lack of sleep or the fact that I skipped breakfast or that I just tripped – plain and simple – but I lose my footing and fall to the ground.

I slowly sit up groaning while a few kind souls come to my aid. I lift my hand to my face, touch above my right eye where it hurts, and when I lift it away I see blood. _Oh no the wedding photos! _While I'm part panicking, part kicking myself someone attracts the attention of a passing police officer. He wants me to go to the ER to check the bump to my head but after some persuasion he is convinced otherwise. In return he wants to call someone to collect me.

I don't know who to call as I don't know anyone's telephone number. I consider having them call the hotel but I'm concerned news will get back to Christian and I don't need him saving me or his smirk or more of the confusion I feel. Someone gives me a phone and I decide to call Ryan; he can ring the hotel, while trying to involve as few people as possible. When he answers he is groggy but he says he'll make the arrangements. Bless him he is so worried – I feel so bad for putting him through this.

Some time passes before I hear the unmistakable sound of tyres braking violently on the street. When I look round Christian is running my way. _I will kill Ryan_. I should have known better but my options were limited and calling his seemed like the lesser of two evils. The police officer goes on high alert and tries to act as a buffer between Christian and I but he won't be put off.

He crouches before me and gently holds my face, examining the now dry cut. "Anastasia, are you ok? What happened?" His look is panic and alarm and I feel guilty for being so defenceless when in truth this only happened because I tripped.

"Christian, I'm fine. I am so sorry. I just tripped and bumped my head" I say weakly smiling.

"I thought you were mugged, tell me what happened!" He responds.

"Yes I suppose that happened too but really it was just carelessness and I fell. Nothing to worry about" I say as Christian looks on, his eyes full of anguish.

Again the police officer intercedes and fills in some of the blanks. By this time Christian has moved to my side on the bench. He listens intently to everything the officer says. Then Christian explains about our return to Seattle as he hands over his business card. Christian Grey – capable CEO and sinful kisser.

When the officer feels reassured and has my contact details Christian leads me back to the car. The whole way he holds my hand and looks at me tenderly and I think it was worth the bump to the head. Despite the flippant attitude I have I feel a slight shake in my hands and hope it's imperceptible to Christian.

Christian's POV

In the morning I awake having rested – it's not unheard of but I wonder if it is a sign. I think I knew Ms Steele would do me good the first time I saw her. I decide to go to her after I'm showered, explain my behaviour and, this sounds so juvenile but, maybe ask her out. I walk down the corridor and knock on her door. I wait and quickly realise there is no sound from within. She has already left. It's still early, did she leave last night after our kiss or early this morning. I return to my room not sure what to do. We depart in a few hours; I'll arrange an opportunity to speak to her then.

As I finalise my packing and think about the last couple of days the phone rings. No sooner have I heard the message than I'm out the door. I can't get to her quick enough. I must see and know with my own eyes that Anastasia is ok. I run and have the car that is supposed to take us to the airport, ferry me downtown. I insist upon speed but the wait is insufferable. Finally even before the car stops I'm out and running towards her. She downplays it but I can see she is shaken. I want to get her alone to comfort her, let her know that I can care for her, that she need not worry. When I get her back in the car I hold her hand.

Then finally she speaks, "Mr Grey, I am so sorry but I lost the company phone and I didn't know who to a call. I only asked Ryan to let someone at GEH know. All I needed was someone to pay my taxi when I arrived at the hotel. I'm packed and ready. I hope I didn't make you late for the flight."

"Hush Anastasia, don't worry about it. I'm glad your roommate had them called me. You don't need to worry". I whisper back to her. She looks down, sad and shaken from what has occurred so I lightly lift her chin. With my thumb I trace her bottom lip. I need her but she needs someone to look at her eye.

"Anastasia, I think we should have a doctor look at this" I say as I indicate the cut.

"Christian, I can't miss the flight. I have to get back to Seattle for the wedding tomorrow." She responds; rising panic in her voice.

"First we'll have someone check you over and then we'll get our flight just a few hours later than planned. As for the wedding, don't worry – we won't be late." I smile at her. I think getting to know her, and letting her get to know me is the only way forward. Maybe when she trusts me I can begin to tell her about my life and my past.

I arrange for the rest of the GEH staff to fly commercial back to Seattle and have the jet on standby for Anastasia and I. I have no intention of returning to the hotel so I call them to check out and arrange for our luggage to be sent to the airport ahead of us. The now private journey we will take home should give me the chance to get to know her.

As the doctor checks her out I wait holding her hand. We chat about the trip and despite what's happened she seems to have enjoyed New York. Anastasia mentions Aster and blushes as she finally explains how they met. I laugh at this innocent story understanding why she wouldn't explain it to me the first day. I remember the anger it provoked in me and vow to communicate with her so she never has to be subjected to it again.


	9. Chapter 9

I return to work tomorrow and won't be able to update as often – sorry! I'll do my best but don't envision updating until the weekend. Thank you again for all the messages and follows etc. These fanfiction stories are my first writing experience and I've enjoyed sharing it xx

These are the shoes (if the link works) x

uk_ 

Ana's POV

As the plane takes off from New York taking us home to Seattle I feel relaxed thanks to Christian. He had someone at GEH cancel my cards and deal with the lost phone. His efficiency is startling but so beneficial to me. This might be the same plane that brought us here but it's like a different world. A post kiss world! When we are cruising we are served champagne and I sit opposite Christian enjoying his company completely.

At the hospital Christian insisted they send a plastic surgeon to deal with the minor abrasion above my eye. The doctor reassured me that it will heal without leaving a scar and they did everything they could to make it look presentable for tomorrow. I feel taken care of and it is nice to let someone take the weight of all the little things – all the things I'm so used to doing for myself – however short lived.

The time passes easily and I feel that I've gotten to know Christian. Not the stand offish, aggressive, unpredictable man I met only a few weeks ago but someone kind, thoughtful and caring. He tells me about his family and a little about his background. And he listens to me when I tell him about growing up, my mom, Ray and my break from school. This feels like dating someone – only this someone is flying us in five star luxury in a private jet.

When we get to Seattle he walks me to the door and for a moment I think he is nervous and I'm not sure if he intends to kiss me again. When he does it is heavenly and nothing like the first kiss. There is passion in this kiss but not the anger from the other day. This is deep and affectionate – fuelled only by our mutual attraction. He tenderly holds my face but as the kiss deepens he moves his hands into my hair and a soft, almost imperceptible, grown escapes from inside him; I feel it too. Then he bids me goodnight and I go inside to tell Ryan off lightly for his traitorous betrayal and assist with any final preparations for tomorrow.

I wake early, either because my body clock is off or because I am so excited about today. I get up quietly to make tea for Ryan and I. Before long he follows me to the kitchen and despite the significance of the day we have an ordinary breakfast and Ryan asks me about New York and the kiss. Before long we both go to shower and get ready for the ceremony.

I slip into my dress, adoring it just as much now as I did before. I choose some plain shoes that won't distract from the dress and carry then to the living room waiting for Ryan. While I'm waiting the door goes and on opening I am presented by a messenger who asks me to sign for a small package. I happily sign and take it back into the room. I open it and on top of my iPhone and small bag from yesterday is a card from Christian. It says, _'Anastasia, these turned up in the city. I hope you find everything as it was. Christian'. _I am speechless and somehow get the feeling that these things didn't just turn up. Christian Grey what did I do to deserve you, I think. Then smile at my thoughts of him, so different from yesterday.

When Ryan emerges from the room he looks so unbelievably handsome. His suit it dark and perfectly cut – his whole look is timeless and although he is dressed to kill there is also something understated and perfect about it all. He too is carrying a little package only this one is shoe sized. "Honey, these are for you. To say thank you." He says shyly.

Even before I open them and see those coveted red soles I weep. This kindness and generosity is all too much this early in the day. There is a card with this gift too and it reads, _'Annie you are my something blue. These should give that dress a run for its money xx love you, Ryan and Sam xx'_. I kiss him and thank him and hold him with tears in my eyes before he finally insists that I look at the shoes. I'm not sure about the dress but they give my plain pumps a kick. In the box are the most beautiful suede saphir blue sky high platform heels. I am the something blue and I love it.

We make our way to city hall right on time. Sam has elected to wait for Ryan inside and I'm to walk in before he enters with his parents. We are both emotional but I take a moment then walk in holding my bouquet as instructed. I know I have the biggest smile as I walk towards Sam. He is beaming back and me and this is just the most beautiful moment. I might not have that kind of love yet but it is a privilege to witness it.

When I get to the front Sam kisses me and whispers, "I hope you don't mind but we confirmed your date".

I'm confused for a second but as I turn to take my place at the front my eyes are drawn to Christian Grey sitting with the small crowd. His grey eyes are fixed on me and I think I see something like admiration in his eyes. I thank the stars for this killer dress and my something blue shoes. I smile at him briefly before taking my seat. The ceremony is short but emotional and when it is over we all spill out hugging and kissing the happy couple. It feels blissful.

Christian's POV

When I left Anastasia with that perfect kiss I went back to Escala to trace down her phone and belongings. Welch had been on the trace since the moment it happened and although my fury had dissipated on seeing her and while in her company, I am still fully focused on fixing this for her. When they are found I arranged for them to be couriered to me. I hope to return them before she has had another second to think about it.

I also took the opportunity to contact Anastasia's roommate, while she was getting freshened up before the flight, to ensure they would allow me to attend their nuptials as her date. Ryan seemed pleased and gushed about Anastasia on the phone, as if I needed convincing.

Nothing prepared me for the site of her when she entered the room. She was wearing the most flattering and figure hugging dress. I want to look at her for the longest time – just drink her in. She is exquisite and the dress shows me every line and contour of her body in acute detail. I want her more than ever and I was already desperate.

Outside after the wave of congratulatory messages has eased I walk over to her and kiss her lightly on the cheek. "You are breathtaking" I state truthfully.

She blushes lightly while responding, "Thank you Christian. That is very kind. And thank you so much for returning my bag and phone. I am amazed you found it and so happy too."

We smile at each other for a moment and then she adds grinning, "So you're my date?"

"It would appear so", I respond taking her hand and leading her towards the waiting car. She can travel with me to the reception because I can't take my eyes off her and I don't want anyone else looking at her either. We make our way to the small tasteful venue they have chosen for their reception. It's delicately decorated inside with flowers.

Later when the music starts I wait until an appropriate moment before leading Anastasia onto the dance floor – something I've wanted to do since last night in New York. In her sky high shoes she is nearly as tall as me so I get to look her in the eye as we dance. "I like your dress Anastasia – maybe a bit too much".

She laughs before responding, "You can borrow it if you agree to have it dry cleaned Christian".

"I might take you up on that offer. But what about shoes ... I don't know that those are my colour" I say glancing down her body.

"I'm the something blue. For good luck", she says as she kicks up one of her killer heals.

"Ahh you are perfect" I respond and then I kiss her again.


	10. Chapter 10

Hello! I've been busy all weekend but have managed this little update. If I can I'll write more this week but I think it may be next weekend before anything is ready. Thank you for reading :-*

ready-to-wear/dresses/9n6016/sleeveless-ruched-she ath-dress

Ana's POV

It's been a week since the wedding and Ryan and Sam are in the middle of their luxurious honeymoon while I find myself in the middle of an infatuation with the most handsome man on the planet. Christian Grey is taking me out tonight and I am currently surrounded by the contents of my wardrobe and a few of my last minute panic purchases from today. He is always impeccably dressed and I feel under pressure to get this right.

Of course this isn't the first time we've been out since the wedding. Christian took me to a casual lunch on Sunday and later to a club where a small but gifted orchestra played some of my favourite music. He watched me as I listened to the music and I blushed slightly looking back at him. He makes me feel desired and it makes me feel shy but attractive. Ryan and Sam were flying out that night so Christian dropped me home to see them off, saying we could make arrangements to see each other during the week.

During the week he emailed, text and even dropped by my desk – much to the amusement of the other staff and utter shock of Mark. After work on Tuesday we had dinner, Thursday at my suggestion we went to see an old movie and Friday we had cocktails. Each night he dropped me home and each time he kissed me on the doorstep.

Christian's kiss is like nothing on earth. It's almost like an outer body experience and if it wasn't for the spike in my body temperature then I wouldn't be convinced that it was happening to me. I feel he wants more, and truth be told I do too but I don't want to rush this. I've never had this kind of serious relationship before and taking this step while I know him so little ... I don't know. What I do know is that he is gorgeous, thoughtful, strong and capable but he can be angry and confusing and he is my boss. Kate's been telling me to get on with things and after the first time I'll relax and I know she's right. All the same I feel my cheeks flush every time I think about telling Christian that I haven't ever done this before.

I'm still in underwear and surrounded by heaps of discarded clothing when the buzzer goes – Oh my god what time is it? _SHIT_. It's already eight so I know it's Christian. I hurry to the door and almost make it before I remember my current state of undress so I shout, "Give me a minute" and I hear Christian say back, "I'm counting Ms Steele". I run to the room and slip on one of today's emergency purchases. It's a sleeveless sheath dress with a bold flower pattern. It's not something I would usually select but given that it's Oscar de la Renta and it cost me almost my entire wage I decide it's the perfect dress for tonight. I slip on some killer heels – another new purchase and head to the door. A quick return to college is looking more doubtful by the day; as is this month's rent.

When I swing it open he is deliberately looking at his watch and shaking his head. My minute had more than expired I guess. I stand looking nervously at him; he slowly lifts his eyes and lets them run over the length of my body, I already feel flushed – and not in an embarrassed way. His eyes are smouldering and I can only stare back – held by the dark lustfulness I see in his expression. Finally, after what feels like an age he steps in to the apartment. I say step but it's more like he swoops down on me, capturing me in his arms and kissing me intensely. Christian is biting my lip and for a moment I'm confused by the strange pitiful noises I hear until I realise that it's me. Slowly he moves from my lips and begins to kiss my neck and I'm glad he is pushing my against the door because I think it's the only thing holding me up.

Christian's POV

This week has passed in a somewhat confusing blur. I cannot get enough of Anastasia but I'm so new to this dating arrangement that I worry I'll put a foot wrong. When I kiss her at her door she doesn't invite me in and I wonder why she is making me wait. I'm not used to the uncertainty this kind of relationship brings. All I know is that I want her... need her. As I watch her watch the band on Sunday I know I have to be honest with her and tell her everything about myself. But first I let her get to know me outside of the knowledge of my lifestyle. I don't know that she has any experience of it but I hope to introduce her to some of it soon if she is willing.

On Saturday I stand at her door and hear her call, "Give me a minute". Why isn't she opening – I want her to open the door _now_ – I want to see her _now_! I look at my watch when I hear her returning to the door. I shake my head when I know she sees me – hinting at my displeasure but not the sudden panic that I felt. As I raise my eyes I let them take a long lingering look at her body and it's like she lit a spark paper; I am on fire.

I kiss her like a man possessed and breathe in her alluring scent. I need to have her whole body and I don't want to wait a moment longer. I kiss her and hear the sweet sounds she makes as she is lost to me, all the while knowing that that's the least I can do to her. Finally, I hear her breathe my name and I try to get control of myself slowing releasing her from my mouth and my grasp. She is panting and I hope she wants more.

"Anastasia, you look beautiful" I say before she has had a chance to open her eyes or recover. "Thank you", she whispers as she finally lifts her eyes to mine. Her eyes tell me she feels what I feel and I know I don't want to take her to dinner but instead I want to take her home and stop this endless wanting. Before I get the chance to say anything she grabs her small clutch bag and says, "Shall we?" I follow her out and against my better judgement take her to dinner.

Ana's POV

I decide we'd better leave or perhaps there will be no leaving. Christian follows me out the door then takes my hand and leads me to the car. He's changed already from scorching lustful lover to perfect gentleman. God help me but I like both of those. Taylor drives us to the restaurant and we fall into easy conversation. Over this week he's told me a little about his family and I laugh when he tells me more about Elliot's endless jibes about his personal life.

The restaurant is stunning and the food is divine. I close my eyes and thank the stars that I spent so much on this dress. I'd feel underdressed and out of place in anything less beautiful. Christian asks me how Ryan and Sam are getting on and he laughs when I tell him about the cheeky innuendo in the postcard they sent. I miss them and can't wait until they return.

Over the dinner the champagne and wine goes slightly to my head and I feel more flirtatious than before. Christian notices this and he looks sensually at me. I decide I need a moment to rein in my thoughts so I excuse myself and go to the ladies room. I use a little cold water on my wrists and neck to cool myself. I give myself a stern look in the mirror, _calm down Steele_, before making my way to the door.

My mind is wandering as I make my way back to Christian that's why I don't notice Jonathan Aster as he approaches the exit. "Well Ms Steele, I thought someone like you would be too hungry to wait for dinner at eight" he says as he grins at me. "Mr Aster, what a pleasant surprise" I respond delighted to see him and enjoying his joke. I was right; I will never live my singing down. "How is your grandfather?" I ask. "Very well Ms Steele, pleased to have the deal over and enjoying a well earned rest" he replies.

We spend a few minutes chatting and he tells me about his current trip to Seattle. I start to think about Christian, knowing he'll be getting concerned when Jonathan says, "Ms Steele, I hope you don't mind but I'd love to have our picture taken. My grandfather won't believe the coincidence bumping in to you". I smile in response and he stops a member of staff and hands his phone over. I smile as the photo is taken, thinking about the night in The Carlyle and how far things have progressed with Christian.

Christian's POV

Over dinner with Anastasia I feel the sexual tension mounting. I remember her in the tight dress and high heels from the wedding and my mind goes blank. The wine has relaxed her and she flirts with me in an endearing innocent way which is refreshing and enticing all at once. I feel like tonight things have finally moved forward. I don't drink much, wanting a clear head.

Although I've realised I don't want the same relationship with Anastasia that I've had before, I still have the standard NDA waiting at home. Once it's signed I can tell her everything I haven't already and I can finally have her as I want her. It is an appealing thought. When she excuses herself I watch her walk from the room. I want to follow her and kiss her and touch her but I wait impatiently at the table, awaiting her return.

When a few minutes pass I want to go and get her but I try to distract myself thinking about peeling her out of her dress. I think about the noises she will make as I kiss her, touch her and do to her what I've wanted to do for weeks. If anything those thoughts only make it worse so I abruptly stand and go to get her.

When I turn the corner I see her but she is not alone. Jonathan _FUCKING_ Aster is there and he has his hand around her; touching her. They appear to be having their picture taken. _WHY_ is he touching _HER_? I watch her smiling at him before he leaves and I feel jealous of the warmth in her eyes. I'm almost blinded by the fury I feel and as she turns I have only a second to try to hide it from her.

As she starts to walk towards me I see a frown cross her face and I know my efforts have been in vain. "Christian, Jonathan Aster was here" she says tilting her head slightly, confused by my look of open hostility. "So I see" I respond and I can hear and feel the chill in my words. I turn and make my way back to our table.


	11. Chapter 11

**Sorry this update has taken so long. I can't seem to find anytime during the week. I'll update as soon as I can but it will probably be next week. Thank you all again for the kind comments xxxx**

Anastasia's POV

I follow Christian back to the table but instead of the electric sexual tension from before there is a chill in the air. I can't understand it but the atmosphere is flat and his eyes are a cold, hard grey. I attempt conversation but I'm shot down and I wonder what I have done to merit this frosty treatment. The remainder of the meal passes in uncomfortable silence and I want to get out of there as soon as possible.

I know I've never had a long term relationship(and Kate argues that I haven't had a short term one either), so I have little to compare this too but these mood swings and Christian's altering behaviour leave me perplexed. Am I supposed to avoid all social interaction beyond what happens between us? Heaven knows I'm attracted to him, who wouldn't be but I can't zone everything out for him. That wouldn't be healthy, would it?

The meal finishes and Christian orders the bill. I'd have suggested I pay my share even before the subarctic atmosphere but now I all but insist. He looks dark, possibly wounded and I feel the words fall flat between us. There is something ... something between us, I feel it but is it worth this? I don't know that it is. But then I have nothing to compare this fledgling relationship to. Maybe I should grab it and hold on to it.

Christian's POV

In my head I'm arguing with myself. I know I'm unreasonable and too harsh with her but this is what I'm used to and all I've known. I hate myself for not making an effort and then despise myself for dismissing her attempts at conversation. I am lost. This isn't the type of relationship I've had before. Movies, cocktails, seeing live bands - when all I really want to do is fuck her. But the real problem is that that is not all I want to do. I want something more but that is such an alien concept to me that I'm sabotaging myself before I begin. I should let her go tonight, insist Taylor takes her home before I fuck it up anymore ... I should let her go and try again with her tomorrow but I know I won't.

Silently we leave the restaurant. I know I should drop her home without another word. I internally struggle with the decision to do this and then I lose. "Anastasia", I say. "Would you like to have a drink with me, at my apartment? Maybe we could talk". She just looks at me, confused, perplexed, stunned. Then after an eternity she whispers, "Yes".

Taylor guides us home and I consider how to command this situation. I know what I usually want and I know how to achieve it... but this is different. I show her in and gaze at her as she looks around. My apartment before this moment suddenly feels inadequate, likes somehow she's been missing all this time. She follows me to the kitchen and I pour us both a glass of cool crisp white wine.

I know I have to begin somewhere so I say, "Anastasia, I would like to tell you more about my life, perhaps it will help to explain my behaviour but first I need to ensure you won't speak to anyone about what I tell you or what I show you". She looks confused then responds, "Christian, if you don't want me to discuss this then I won't but beyond that I don't know what to say."

I rise from my seat and retrieve the NDA agreement from my office. She is just gazing at me as I return and I can't help but think I'm making another wrong step. "Anastasia, this is a standard non disclosure agreement, I'd like you to sign it before we go any further."

Anastasia's POV

Christian stands and leaves the room. When he returns he is holding some paperwork and he explains that it's a non disclosure agreement and what it is for. Any romance that was lingering after the restaurant has now well and truly vanished and I wonder why he asked me here. He clearly doesn't want a romantic relationship – I feel like a fool, believing that this gorgeous CEO wanted me.

"Christian, I am really confused. I feel embarrassed and for fear of increasing it I don't know what to say".

He looks at me with some anguish then says, "Anastasia, I'm sure it's not what you think but if you sign this I will try to clarify it for you." I wonder what I have to lose and decide I'll be no worse off signing than I am now. "Thank you" he says when I hand it back to him.

I feel apprehensive and although Christian's temper seems to have cooled the atmosphere is still far from what it was. He stands again and extends his hand to me and despite how I feel I place my hand in his and follow him from the room.

"Anastasia, I need to explain about my life and the type of relationships I've had. I've thought about where to begin and decided to show you my playroom first. Then I can answer any questions you may have". Christian says sounding guarded, maybe even nervous as he opens the door to the room he's referred to as his _playroom_. My confusion is compounded when I see its contents.

Christian leads me in and releases my hand, walking and placing himself in the middle of the room. I take a look around me, I'm sure my expression is a picture. I would love to be a fly on the wall watching myself right now. This isn't what I expected when I came out tonight, this date has taken a strange turn and given Christian's mood and the nature of the contents of this room I'm lost. He looks so comfortable in here and I'm positive I look uncomfortable and out of place.

Christian's POV

Anastasia signs the NDA and I think about how to explain myself to her; how to explain my background and lifestyle. I was sure that I didn't want that type of relationship with her but seeing her with Aster made my palm twitch and I consider that I may not be ready to walk away from it yet. I explain that I want to show her my playroom and I lead her to the door.

Inside I leave her to look around and I stand in the middle of the room. I try for a passive expression but the combination of the memory of Aster with his hands on her and seeing her in this room is making my blood run hot.

"Anastasia, I will answer any questions you have, when you are ready" I say in what I hope is a quiet and calm tone.

"Christian, I'm sorry but I'm a little lost. Your change of mood tonight was confusing; I wasn't sure what I did to deserve it. Then I sign paperwork you give me, and I'm sorry if this sounds harsh but how is that an appropriate way to begin a relationship and then this. I'm trying to understand, trying not to be judgemental but this is not what I expected." She says with a blush spreading across her cheeks, scarcely looking at me.

My already hot blood boils, my temper flairs. I'm angrier with myself; of course she is fucking right. I have gone about this in completely the wrong way. I don't deserve her, or a normal relationship and she's more or less spelling that out to me. It's painful to hear but it's only confirming everything I already know. I need to get her out of here and be alone with my dark thoughts so I say, "I see".

Anastasia's POV

Christian looks murderous and I try to think of how to explain how I feel without provoking him anymore. "Christian, I'm sure I will have questions but just now I'm a bit overwhelmed. Tonight hasn't gone as I thought it would and I think perhaps I expected a different relationship from the one you expect."

He just stands looking at me and I know coming here was a mistake. I'm way out of my depth and his unresponsiveness is almost humiliating. "Perhaps coming here was a mistake" I say.

"Mistake" he repeats as his expression darkens. His anger thickens the atmosphere in the room and combined with the rich smell of leather and polish it is almost overwhelming. I panic thinking what to say, how to ease the tension but the more I struggle the more hectic my thoughts become.

"I'm sorry, that's not what I meant. Christian, I mistakenly thought you wanted a relationship with me – a normal relationship. Looking around I realise that's not the case and I feel foolish, really embarrassed." I'm bumbling but he doesn't interrupt or look like he intends to respond. I'm desperate to redeem the situation and just as desperate to get out the door and so I continue talking, hoping that I'll finally say the right thing.

"Christian it appears that you may have certain sexual experiences or tastes, and you were maybe wondering if I ... if I ... If I wanted to ..." I just can't say any more than that. I need him to speak and dig me out of this hole that I'm dug for myself but he continues to stand passively. "Christian", I say gesturing around, "this is way out of my field of reference, well I don't actually have a field of reference, I've never done anything like this before, never – you know – done anything like this before" I stress. "Please say something" I beg.

He just stands looking at me but I see a shadow cross his face; maybe confusion or a desire to have me gone. After an age he slightly adjusts his stance and says, "What do you mean you have never done anything like this before?"

Why is this the part of my clumsy monologue that he want to clarify? Now it's my turn to just stare because I'm not sure I want to say what I have to say out loud.

"Anastasia, what do you mean you don't have a field of reference and that you have never done anything like this before? Answer me". He says as he takes a step towards me.

There is no way of getting out of this, and if my experience of Christian Grey has taught me anything it's that honesty (and immediate honesty) is the best policy. "Well, I've never done anything like this before" I say again as I gesture round again. "Christian I don't have any sexual experience, let alone this type".

I've made it clear without saying the words and I can tell by his expression that he gets it. He turns around slightly shaking his head. Without looking at me he says, "Anastasia, are you telling me you are a virgin?"

I feel the rest of the blood available in my body rush to my cheeks. I try to say yes to confirm his suspicion but the noise that comes out is more of a squeak. I clear my throat and try again, "Yes Christian that is what I'm saying". I'm happy with what I've said; I've no reason to feel ashamed.

Christian's POV

I can't believe it. As if I haven't messed this up enough; allowing my temper to get the best of me and giving her the NDA. Now I've brought her into my playroom and shown her the trappings of my BDSM lifestyle and she's never even had sex before. A virgin.

"You are a virgin" I say as if to clarify.

"Yes, again yes I am." She says and she sounds a little annoyed.

The anger I feel for myself continues to grow. I should have ascertained something about her experience before now. I should have kept my cool at the restaurant and approached this with a clear head. But I brought her here knowing it was the wrong things and now this.

"Anastasia, I am sorry I should never have brought you here" I say, attempting to contain my anger with myself and reassure her that I'm not going to subject her to any of this. Not now, maybe not ever. "Perhaps if I'd known about your lack of experience I wouldn't have behaved so foolishly" I continue attempting to explain my actions.

"You couldn't have known; we virgins don't tend to advertise our status to potential suitors" she says. I can sense her annoyance and know that somehow one of us is going to have to defuse this escalating situation.

"Anastasia, this is not how I wanted tonight to go" I begin but she interrupts me.

"Yes I can see that. This room tells me exactly how you wanted tonight to go. Make no mistake Christian, your intensions are crystal clear." She seethes.

If I wasn't so annoyed at myself I may have laughed at her misplaced animosity but in my current state it just serves to heighten my irritation.

"Anastasia, there is no need to be annoyed. I've made a mistake, clearly a huge mistake tonight, let's go downstairs and talk" I say. I think we both need space and possibly time to calm down.

Anastasia's POV

I'm hurt and beyond annoyed. When he said he'd made a huge mistake I felt like he'd punched me in the chest. I've let myself fall for this man and now he's rejecting me for what?

I was already finding this room overwhelming – I'm amazed that anything pleasurable can take place here – but now the oppression I feel from it and from Christian's mood is about to push me over the edge.

"No Christian, I don't think we have anything to discuss. I'd like to leave now" I almost spit the words out, desperate for this to be over. I look directly at him, ready for any argument or reaction. He stands stalk still and his eyes darken, I can no longer read his expression ... for all I know he wants me gone too.

Finally he says, "If you wish Anastasia, I will have Taylor run you home."

"No", I say. "I got myself into this and I can get myself out of it".

Silently he follows me as I make my way out of his apartment. At the elevator he comes to stand behind me. He is so close I think for a moment he is going to touch me. I tense but nothing happens.

"Anastasia, please" he says "let Taylor take you".

They elevator opens and I step inside. I turn as the door begins to close and as I look him in the eye I say, "No".


	12. Chapter 12

**Escala Tissuebox, Tammy, Osnat – thank you thank you thank you for your support! Such kind and generous comments! Made my day ... to say the last!**

**Regarding the comment about losing Ana and Christian – I imagine they would feel lost and confused and this could translate into confusion for the reader. Ana could be beginning her first sexual relationship and Christian is perhaps beginning his first real (non BDSM) relationship; lots of uncertainty in their thinking and actions. **

Ana's POV

I stand in the cool air outside Escala feeling lost. I wonder about going for the bus but I'm not sure my Oscar de la Renta dress was designed for a late night trip on public transport. What was I thinking? This isn't me and Christian Grey is way way out of my league – or at the very least way out of my bank balance. In the past few weeks I feel like I have lost my mind. It feels like I was floating and my feet have finally touched the ground. I have finally remembered reality. I walk to the end of Christian's street quietly singing the song that's come into my head; _I have often walked down this street before, but the pavement always stayed beneath my feet before ... _

At the end of the street I get a taxi and go home to my empty apartment. The closer the taxi gets to home the more melancholy I feel. I can't have fallen for Christian in such a short time so I won't describe myself as heartbroken, and yet I feel a pain building. As I unlock the door I wish Ryan and Sam were here to distract me but the silence that greets me only serves to compound the loneliness I feel. I feel like crying and I'm puzzled. I think I regret the loss of what could have been – but also a little for what I have lost. I slip into bed and drift off imagining the night ending with Christian and I sleeping together – however impossible that reality now seems.

On Sunday I stay home preparing for my return to work. The whole day I know I hope Christian will call but I never openly acknowledge this to myself. I busily do the laundry and clean the apartment to distract myself from the sadness I feel. I hope I've gotten over this by the time Sam and Ryan return from honeymoon because I know, given the signed NDA, explaining what happened would be tricky. How to explain that I had a date with a rich, handsome man and I decided not to see him again. Later I briefly panic considering that I might not have a job to return to but I think Christian is more professional than that – I hope he is. When I go to bed that night I realise that there is no hope and my sadness deepens leaving a hollowness in my chest that at once constricts my breathing and makes me nauseous. I've got it bad.

Christian's POV

I stood with my hands either side of the elevator for maybe an hour after Anastasia left. The whole time my mind runs over my actions. As difficult as it is for me to admit – I've made some serious mistakes with regards to her. What was I thinking? She's too innocent and I'm too fucking tainted to have anything to do with her. When I finally move I go to my office to call Flynn. I need to talk and possibly see him as soon as possible.

The next day I wake early from a disturbing dream and although I can't remember the details I feel an emptiness. It is like nothing I have ever experienced before and it is not something I am enjoying. I recall my long, late night session with Flynn. He pushes me towards this relationship; telling me it's the next step on my journey but I push back insisting that Ana deserves better. Yes, I know my words back up his self loathing theory but she is innocent and I would be bad for her. All the same I haven't decided to stay away from her – I am too selfish a creature or maybe it's something more.

I decide to hit the gym; taking my frustrations out on the treadmill, the weights, the punch bag and my trainer. By the time I finally leave I'm exhausted. I reheat food Mrs Jones has left in the fridge and I work in my office for as long as I can keep my eyes open. Finally I shower and head to bed. At every moment of my day I've thought about her and resisted the urge to contact her or go to her apartment. I know I should put Miss Steele behind me but I'm not sure if I can – I'm not sure if I want to.

Ana's POV

I hastily make my way to my desk on Monday morning. The whole way to work I think I should have called in sick. By the time I reach my desk I've decided to request some leave. I'm insurmountably mortified this morning and dreading the moment when I see Christian again. When I make my way to my desk Mark calls, "Good weekend?" and I respond with a deep blush and a curt nod. Could I make it any more obvious? All thoughts of taking time off leave me and I hunker down to wait this out.

The day passes and I could only have kept a lower profile if I actually hid under the desk. _Dating the boss! What a rookie mistake Steele. _When the torturous day finally passes I skulk off home feeling like I'm licking my wounds. I'm equally relieved and disappointed not to have seen Christian. I consider that the longer it goes before I see him, the easier it will be. When perhaps the longer it goes the more difficult it will be. God this is confusing.

That night I dream of him and instead of the anger and awkwardness that occurred on our date and at Christian's apartment, things take a hotter turn and I wake breathless and disappointed. The day is like a rerun of yesterday – sadness, embarrassment and Christian Grey flashbacks but no actual sight of the man himself. More relief, more disappointment, more confusion.

Christian's POV

I go to work early on Monday and via Welch and security I know when Anastasia arrives and when she leaves but I keep my distance. I want to give her the space she needs to think about all this and I too need to decide what this is. The idea of needing someone is disconcerting but as the days pass I come to the conclusion that I might need her. This constant thinking about her and the sexual desire I feel for her is surely a sign. Poor Flynn; he's witnessing my struggle and frustration first hand. I know I want her, I fear I don't deserve her and I can't think how to approach her again. So I watch her as she comes and goes from the building – hoping she's not going from my life.

By Friday I am half demented and decide to approach her casually in the corridor. Perhaps this _arranged_ accidental meeting will break the ice for us and give me an idea if I can repair this; what needs to be done. Through Andrea I arrange for her to collect paperwork from a department on another floor. After waiting an appropriate time I make my way to the corridor in hopes of meeting her. I act casual as I make my way to the reception area and I see her exit her office down the corridor. I get to watch her for a few moments before she sees me. She looks small, maybe a little hesitant as she makes her way towards me. From nowhere that bloody buffoon Mark appears, "Mr Grey, I was wondering if I could have a moment of your time?" he says. I lower my gaze for only a few seconds, just long enough to dismiss this half wit but when I look back up she is no longer in the corridor. What the fuck? I leave the buffoon gawking after me as I advance towards her office. Where has she gone?

Ana's POV

I felt as if today would never arrive but in only 9 hours I'll be meeting Sam and Ryan at the airport. I don't think I can wait another moment. The more days that pass the more I feel rejected by Christian Grey, not that my constant and increasingly sexual dreams would testify to that. Perhaps I am burying my conscious desire for him behind my hurt and embarrassment. In work the days have been dragging. But having not so much as glimpsed Christian this week I feel a little calmer.

When I'm asked to go to collect paperwork just before lunch I think nothing of it. I am half way to reception when I sense him. My eyes sweep up and I see him intercepted by Mark – for once useful to me. In an instant I launch myself through the first door to avoid being seen by Christian Grey. I close the door behind me and thank the good and holy Lord that I have found myself in the cleaning cupboard, not in someone's office. I know I will never admit this to anyone but I wait a full 15 minutes in the dark, surrounded by the faint but persistent smell of cleaning products, before peaking out of the door. That was a close call!

Finally after some more tense waiting and debating I make my way out of the cupboard. I feel ridiculous but also relieved to have avoided the uncomfortable meeting that I've been both dreading and hoping for. I manage to maintain my low profile and finally get to leave for the day. It's been one week since my date with Christian Grey; one week since his lips kissed mine, his hands running over my body, his musky sexual scent invading my lungs – this really doesn't get any easier.

Hours later we are home and my world rights itself. Sam and Ryan are tanned and blissful on their return. As we sit in the apartment with wine they tell me all about their trip. Over the course of the evening I laugh and chat and begin to feel more like me. They have showered me with holiday gifts and I love it all.

It's only when they present Christian's gift (a bumper pack of condoms – why are boys always so juvenile?) that I finally tell them the NDA edited version of events. Ryan knows me well to know that my story is abridged but he doesn't push me on it. They promise to make me forget Christian Grey while opening acknowledging that he will be hard to beat. Before I know it there are plans afoot for a date tomorrow night. I'm nervous given my recent record but they argue that dating someone else will get me out of this Grey gloom.


	13. Chapter 13

I am so so sorry that this has taken so long and I really appreciate all the kind and encouraging comments that I have received. Over the next few weeks things should start to calm down and I hope to get a few more chapters in xxxxxxxxxxx

Ana's POV

On Saturday Sam, Ryan and I rise late and mull about the apartment. We stayed up late last night catching up and drinking wine. Despite my inebriated condition I told them nothing else about Christian. I know that this is more to do with my feelings for him, the attraction and respect that I feel, than the NDA. Maybe my blind date will help me get over him.

The three of us head out making plans to meet back in the apartment before my date. Sam and Ryan go for a late lunch with friends while I window shop and run errands. I'd like something new for my date but having spent so much money recently I decide to wear something from my limited wardrobe. Something about my short relationship with Christian Grey, or maybe the melancholy from the breakup, makes me want to focus on school again, so spending money isn't an option.

About four o'clock I head home and find the boys already waiting. They tell me about my date for tonight; his name is Will Lovel and he works with Sam. They describe him as kind, smart and funny and I feel even more nervous than before. In some ways he sounds too good to be true and my experience with Christian has taught me that he probably is. Whatever happens I hope I don't mess this up. Every time I think about Christian, or even think his name I feel a pang. I'm like a love sick puppy dog, but it's so tragic that I hide it from Sam and Ryan. Despite my efforts I know they suspect. No sooner am I out the shower than they hand me a margarita to get me in the mood. "Isn't it a little early" I ask?

"It's five o'clock somewhere" they respond in unison. God I love them.

It turns out Will is meeting me in a fancy French restaurant down town. Sam tells me about the place and I think Will must have good taste. Maybe it's the cocktails but I'm beginning to look forward to this – in a restrained, don't mess this up by talking rubbish type way. I have about 30 minutes before I have to leave and Ryan asks, "Another one?"

"Yes please" I respond. "No salt, extra lime."

Sam smiles at me and calls to Ryan, "Same for me, you can never have enough lime".

Christian's POV

I rise early on Saturday, hit the gym and follow it up with a visit to see Dr Flynn. I don't usually visit my therapist on a Saturday but the confusion and frustration I feel with regards to my relationship with Anastasia drives me to come here. Flynn and I discuss her and how disconcerted I feel without her. I have only known her a short time but my world has tilted on its axis. I wonder if it will ever be the same; I wonder if I ever want it to be the same.

Coming out of Flynn's office I feel a little reassured but still every bit as distracted and concerned as I was before. I slide into the car and sit alone for a few minutes considering the guidance he gave. Anastasia works for me so from the beginning this wasn't going to be my typical relationship but it is only beginning to dawn on me what that actually means. Since this is the first time I've felt attracted to someone in this way I know I'm entering virgin territory. I've made mistakes but I can rectify them all if only Anastasia will give me a chance.

I drive back to Escala, shower and change. I reheat some lunch and start working in my office. About an hour later my phone rings. "Grey" I respond.

"Mr Grey, this is Andrea. I have a Mr Ryan Wright on the phone for you. He insists on speaking with you, says you are acquainted." Andrea tells me.

"Put him through please Andrea", I'm intrigued to know what Anastasia's roommate could want. In the past he has been helpful in advancing my relationship with Ana and I hope he still feels the same.

"Mr Wright, it's good to hear from you". I say, waiting anxiously to know what his reaction will be. This could go either way. Perhaps Anastasia has come clean and he's calling to berate me. Despite the NDA I wouldn't blame her.

"What are you playing at Grey?" Ryan responds.

Over the course of our conversation Ryan continues to tell me off and although my temper flares I take it, knowing that I deserve every moment of it. He describes the toll this has taken on Anastasia and the plan they put forward for a blind date. I can't believe she has readily agreed to see someone else but I understand what prompted her. Then Ryan lets me in on the plan. Sneaky bastard!

Ana's POV

In the taxi heading down town I am so grateful for Sam and Ryan. They only got back yesterday and I feel more grounded. Thanks to the margaritas and good company I feel relaxed and ready to face tonight. I get out of the car and walk into the restaurant. The table is booked for eight and as I give the name Sam and Ryan gave me, I'm informed I am the first of my party to arrive. I'm shown to a quiet table towards the back of the restaurant. I order a glass of champagne and try not to fidget, hoping to make a good first impression when my _date_ arrives.

Fifteen minutes later my anxiety is growing. I discreetly retrieve my phone from my bag and send Ryan a quick text. _What's happening?_ It reads. But I hear nothing back.

The waiters seem to hover around and then they offer me a refill which I take, more for something to do than for any desire for another drink. Paranoia is making me think that the other diners believe I've been stood up. Maybe I have! Every time the door opens my head whips round and I hope my wait is over. Around me I hear the sound of chatting, laughter and successful dates. How is it possible that I messed this up without speaking ... without meeting the guy?

I glance around the restaurant trying to distract myself. I've decided to give the mythical Will another 10 minutes before I leave. Despite my desperate situation I like this restaurant. The decor is tasteful and understated, the atmosphere is relaxed and the staff are attentive without being over the top. Every dish served to the guests looks mouth wateringly good and smells divine. I do hope I get to sample it soon.

5 minutes later I text Ryan again, _WHAT IS GOING ON? Am I being stood up? _And yet still he doesn't respond. I'm about to lift my bag when I see some movement by the entrance. There is a flurry of activity surrounding the new arrivals. When they final move through the restaurant I see none other than Christian Grey. He looks heart stoppingly handsome and he is accompanied by an equally attractive blond goddess. KILL ME NOW! Please Lord. Come down from on high and end this. My first date since the Grey gloom has stood me up and yet here he is, oblivious but worsening this and accompanied by a super model. Kill me now! It would be cruel to let this continue.

I dip in my seat hoping to disappear. I'm praying, chanting, wishing he doesn't notice me. There is no way to explain this or alleviate the embarrassment. _Oh hi Christian. You're on a date. Lovely! Well I've been stood up _– is what I don't want to say. They make their way to the table and I hold my breath. Again I text Ryan but this time I am pleading; _My date has stood me up and I am begging you to get your ass down her. CG just arrived with a date and I cannot leave alone._

I start looking for a waiter so that I can settle the bill and leave. All the while I am checking my phone, watching Christian Grey and trying (and failing) to behave in an inconspicuous manner. When the bill is paid I slide from my seat and attempt to sneak to the door. I hear my heart beating so loudly that I wonder why Christian hasn't noticed me already. It's pounding in my ear and suddenly the temperature in the restaurant has rocketed.

Christian's POV

When Ryan told me the plan I knew instantly I would go along with it. Arriving late when she knows she has been stood up, wrong footing her so she is more concerned with excuses than her annoyance with me is equal parts brilliant and cruel. Ryan and Sam are harsh – and I need to keep them onside no matter what! In truth I wasn't sure about taking a date but going alone seemed improbable and, after all, they know her better than me.

I see her in my peripheral vision the moment I enter the restaurant but I pretend not to notice. She looks embarrassed and I feel a moment of guilt but really I want to be with her so the awkwardness will have to be over looked for now. My date (a hired hand – and I'll add a non sex worker hired hand) is the disappointingly predictable blonde bombshell. And of course I've made it clear that she should make herself scarce if Anastasia is responsive.

When I sense that she is trying to make a hasty retreat I decide it's time to intercept her. I watch her like a hawk watches its prey and when she gets close enough I deftly rise from my seat and address her, "Ms Steele, what a surprise". _God I'm an awful bastard_.

"M ...m ... Mr Grey. Lovely to see you" she responds. I have to commend her effort.

"Are you with someone or dining alone Ms Steele?" I cut to the chase – merciless to the last.

"I was supposed to be seeing a friend but he wasn't able to make it" Anastasia says while she blushes at me. I already know that Ryan called her date to cancel but I have no intention of revealing this fact to her.


	14. Chapter 14

**I am so so sorry about the delay in updating. I have been so busy at work for the past few months I really haven't had a moment. Luckily I'm on holiday again so should have more time to devote to this. In truth it's been so long I had to reread it myself!**

**Thank you once again for all the comments and words of encouragement. **

Ana's POV

I knew I'd never make it out without drawing his attention. As if the pounding of my heart and the colour in my cheeks wasn't enough to announce my appearance, something akin to a lighthouse on a rocky shore, I feel some kind of magnetic pull drawing us together.

At first I botch my responses but then I try to bluff my way out, blasé seems like the way to go. The only way. I try for a calm exterior but inside I'm in turmoil. Something about this perfect storm of events seems a little bit too fortunate to be fate. I'll need to quiz Ryan and Sam when I get home but for now I focus on getting myself out of this.

Finally after the initial small talk Christian begins to introduce me to the blond Amazonian queen.

'Miss Steele, allow me to introduce you to my business associate, Miss Cara Winning. Miss Winning, Anastasia is a work colleague.' Christian says.

After a brief exchange between us Christian continues, 'Miss Steele, since you were so vital to the success of the Aster deal, perhaps you would be so good as to join us. I'm sure you would have something to add.'

Even in my confusion I note the small smirk and know one again that Christian is messing with me but I'm too turned around, confused and embarrassed to do anything but beat a hasty retreat so I respond, 'Thank you for the kind offer Mr Grey but I must be going'. And before he can respond I smile briefly and get myself out of there.

As I step into the evening I'm aware the weather has turned; it's cooler now and the wind has picked up. I pause for a moment at the entrance to the restaurant, considering how best to get home. Despite the chill in the air I decide to walk and turn uptown distracted by my mixed emotions regarding Christian Grey and my mounting suspicion and dawning anger with Ryan.

Truthfully I'm in another world so I don't hear him as he approaches me from behind. Only when he reaches out and gentle catches my hand, do I become aware that Christian has followed me from the restaurant.

Christian's POV

I think I realised the error of my ways somewhere between entering the restaurant and Anastasia leaving. I was so keen to see her again that I foolishly allowed myself to follow this plan. It clearly isn't me but recently I've been experiencing a lot of emotions that aren't me. Time to get a grip and approach the situation a lot more thoughtfully.

I quickly decide to go after Anastasia, dispensing with my fraudulent companion, paying the bill and making for the door. I think perhaps I'll miss her if she was lucky enough to find a waiting taxi but as I leave the restaurant and survey the street I see her walking away. I immediate begin to close the space between us, when I'm close enough I consider saying her name but then I'm too tempted so I reach down and touch her hand. She stills, not alarmed, perhaps already guessing that it's me.

I watch her slowly as she turns and lifts her eyes to me. In that moment I flashback to every time we've been together; our drinks in New York, the old movie we saw and being her date for the wedding among the already memorable events. I marvel at how I began dating this woman without realising and know that I don't want to let her go. Although I acknowledge that the decision may already be out of my hands.

'Anastasia, where are you going?' I begin. 'Taylor is waiting in the car and we can drop you home. Or perhaps you'd prefer dinner since you haven't eaten'.

She looks down at my hand still holding hers and then back at me. 'Christian, I'd just like to get home' she says, sounding weary and maybe a little hurt.

'Then allow me' I say as I lead her to the car. I remember the night she refused to let Taylor take her home, the night I showed her my playroom and I wonder if her easy acceptance is a good or a bad sign.

Ana's POV

We begin the car journey in a comfortable silence. I'm confused but a little heartened to realise we are so easy in each others company. Perhaps I could get to know him a little more. We seem to share a sense of humour so perhaps we could become friends. The idea of us being friends' hits me with a sting that's prompted by the disappointment I've been feeling since that night at his apartment. It's hard not to feel rejected; I thought he wanted to have a relationship with me, one that involved developing a sexual relationship, only to discover that he had something else in mind. But then I see the sense in the plan; we have shared experiences that we've both enjoyed and obviously have a bit in common. And so the idea takes root and I try to forget the other emotions that I've allowed to fester.

Eventually Christian breaks the silence by asking about Ryan and Sam's honeymoon. I begin to share the details and before I know it we've fallen into easy conversation, laughing at the adventures the boys had while they were away.

The journey passes quickly and before I know it we are nearing my apartment. I guess I forget myself for a moment, maybe it's the champagne or just the ease I feel with him but I blurt out, 'and the boys bought you a gift'. Only then do I realise I'll have to present Christian with those condoms. Talk about mixed messages.

Christian's POV

Anastasia seems deep in thought as Taylor takes us back to her apartment. At first I don't try to engage her, just enjoying being in her company but then I need to know how we stand so I begin a conversation starting on neutral ground. Before long we are nearing her apartment and although I've enjoyed chatting I'm no further forward in establishing how she feels about me.

Just before the car pulls up she tells me Ryan and Sam have a gift for me and I hope this provides an opportunity to spend more time with her. When Taylor pulls in I quickly get out and go round to open her door. We chat as we walk up the few steps to her door, she seems nervous and I hope it's because she wants me to kiss her.

When she gets her keys out she says, 'wait here' and disappears inside. I'm a little shocked that she's left me on the door step; this was not exactly how I wanted things to go but still. When she returns she looks embarrassed and she hands me over the gift from Ryan and Sam, mumbling about boys being boys. When I see the gift I give her a half smile and comment that I'll put them to good use. Anastasia blushes again and I step towards her, fully intent on kissing her.

Ana's POV

I leave Christian on the door step saying I'll be right back and half sprint, half skip up to my apartment. When I open the door Ryan and Sam are both waiting. I give them what I hope is an intimidating glance and retrieve their gift for Christian from the side table. As I make my way back outside I say, 'And I'll deal with you both in a minute' in my most menacing voice. Unfortunately they both find my indignation very humorous and as I make my way to Christian I hear them laughing.

When I get back outside I feel flushed and unceremoniously present Christian with his gift. He looks highly amused and I know I blush more when he comments about using them. Then he steps towards me and I think he may be about to kiss me. I know if I let him touch me I'll be lost so I lift my hand as a signal that I want to interrupt his advance.

'Christian thanks for bringing me home. I'm sorry I just can't. I'm ...eh ... I'm glad you like your gift. Good night' I say with all the conviction I can.

Christian doesn't look particularly phased or perhaps he just hides it well. He seems to think for a moment and then he says, 'Could we have coffee this week?'

'Yes, I'd like that' I respond. _Friends. _

I turn around and make my way back into the building and Christian just watches me go. When the door closes I just lean against it letting tonight's events wash over me, and hope that the wave carries away the rest of my disappointment. Then after a few minutes I decide it's time to give Mr Ryan Wright a talking to.

When I open the door the boys are in our little kitchen pouring drinks. Without a word they get a fresh glass and pour me one too.

'Ryan, I can't believe I am asking this but ... was tonight just a set up?' I say.

'Awww sweetie, I'm sorry. I really am. It was a horrible thing to do. I blame the jetlag.' He says looking sheepish.

'Does Will Lovel even exist?' I demand.

'Yes I work with him. But he's married with two kids. Great guy honestly.' Ryan states.

'Ryan, you're not helping!' I say as I swot him on the arm. 'I looked like a fool, as if I don't feel rejected enough'.

'I am sorry, please let me make it up to you my love' Ryan croons.

In all honesty I still feel ticked off but I want to talk over all this Christian Grey stuff with them so I let it slide. Over a glass of wine I tell them everything that happened and how I feel about it all now. They don't exactly understand why I've decided not to pursue a relationship with Christian but they didn't see inside that room, and thanks to the NDA I can't explain in further. Thankfully they both trust me so they support my decision.

However, when I mention having coffee this week with Christian both Ryan and Sam raise an eyebrow. They obviously don't believe that Christian and I can be friends but I suppose time will tell.

**OK folks ... that's it for today. Sorry this isn't longer but I wanted to get the update on. Already working on the next chapter. Hope to post again soon xxx**


	15. Chapter 15

**Thanks for all the messages and reviews since I posted the last chapter. To Tammy & Escala Tissuebox, the guest reviewers – thank you so much. Can't even message you to say how much I appreciate the comments. I love the holidays too lol xxxx**

Ana's POV

I make my way to Grey Enterprise Holdings feeling fresh and clearer about the direction I'm headed. After work today I have an appointment with the account manager at my bank. I'm hoping to get a grip on my finances and get back to college sooner rather than later... rather than never. I realise I've been spending way more that I've been bringing in recently and that it's been no good for my college fund. Time to refocus and get things back on track.

When I sign on my computer there is an email waiting from Christian. He asks me for coffee in a little place near the building at lunch time. Coffee during work hours... that definitely seems like a thing colleagues do so I send a friendly email back agreeing.

This morning I've to attend another staff meeting and thanks to the previous one I'm prepared when Christian swoops into the room. He casts his eyes around the room before making his way to the empty seat beside me. 'Good morning Miss Steele' he says.

'Good morning Mr Grey, how are you?' I say, slightly aware of the confused expressions of my colleagues and the downright shocked look on Mark's face.

'Very well Miss Steele, looking forward to coffee. Does one o'clock suit you?'

'Thank you for consulting me Mr Grey. My boss is a bit of a dragon but I'm sure I can slip away at one.' I smirk back.

'Dragon you say ... does he breath fire?' Christian says with a mischievous twinkle in his eye.

'Only when provoked' I giggle. Christian just smiles in return. It's a heart stopping, life altering, Adonis worthy, beautiful smile ... not that I notice!

The meeting gets underway and I feel like we are hyper aware of one another. He glances my way and I look his. Every time I move in my seat he sends me a little 'are you ok' look and I return with a 'yes thanks for asking' half smile. Any paperwork that is passed around is passed directly to me after Christian, even though I'm the most junior member of staff present. At one point Christian even refills my water glass. I feel looked after but to the outsider I can't argue that this would look like more than friendship.

After Christian leaves immediately to attend another meeting. He leaves me saying he'll see me at one. I smile back and only when he departs do I see Mark has been watching us. I nervously clear my throat and stand to leave but I'm caught at the back of those exiting and soon find myself alone with him.

'Anastasia, I asked you this question before and you dismissed me. But what exactly is going on?' Mark demands.

'Mark, I don't know what you are talking about' I say although I clearly know what he is referring to.

'Don't play coy with me Miss Steele. I'm not blind so you better come clean' he continues in a voice dripping with contempt.

'Mark, I don't want to be offensive but I really don't know where you get off asking me these questions or speaking to me in this manner' I respond, surprised at how collected I feel and how direct my response has been. Perhaps Christian's assertive CEO countenance has been rubbing off on me.

Mark seethes but he seems to hear my warning and he backs off. He leaves the room and I stand there ... truth be told I'm dumb struck and a little shaken. I return to my desk hoping that Mark will get over whatever it is he is feeling and hoping he leaves me alone.

A few minutes before one o'clock I log off my computer and make my way to the elevators on our floor. I decided that having Christian collect me from my desk might just be more ammunition for Mark so I wait for him in a neutral zone. He appears just a few moments later and seems a little surprised to see me waiting.

'Am I late?' he asks when he reaches me a slight frown darkening his handsome features. _God I have to stop noticing!_

'No, not at all. But I wasn't busy, twiddling my thumbs really so I thought I'd get away' I tease.

'Oh Miss Steele, are you attempting to play with fire?' He asks with a smile.

'Not at all Mr Grey' I respond.

At the coffee shop Christian orders me some tea and a muffin while I get seats in a quiet corner in the back. When he returns we chat and pass the time easily.

Christian's POV

I still feel every bit of the attraction for Anastasia as I did before. At the meeting this morning I can't help but sit beside her and I felt conscious of her presence every minute. I am anxious to have her alone because we need to discuss everything that has happened and I certainly have a lot left to explain.

At one I go to collect her from her desk and I find her waiting on me at the elevator. It gives me pause but then we quickly fall into easy conversation that continues until we are together in the coffee shop.

When the time feels right I decide to change the subject, we both immediately sense the change in the atmosphere, she seems apprehensive and I feel a little tense myself but it's time to communicate.

'Anastasia, I wanted to apologise about the night I took you back to my apartment. I realise I didn't handle it well and that perhaps if we'd spoken beforehand you might not have been so unpleasantly surprised. Forewarned is forearmed after all.' I begin.

She smiles gently, 'Thank you Christian, I'm glad you brought it up. I don't think either of us handled it particularly well that evening. I'm sorry that I didn't give you the opportunity to explain.'

I begin to relax, this feels like an auspicious start. 'I realise the NDA doesn't give you much scope to discuss what you saw. Perhaps if you have questions you could ask me' I say.

'I don't really have any experience of that lifestyle or any in fact, as we established that evening' Anastasia says with a blush then continues, 'I don't really know what to ask. Suffice to say that I haven't developed any tastes in that area.'

'I supposed I do have particular tastes Anastasia but I would also like to get to know you better' I respond, perhaps a little less optimistically than before.

'Christian, I would like that too. I've really enjoyed the time we've spent together and I feel we could be good friends.' She says with a kindly smile but my heart plummets a little all the same. _Friends. Ouch!_

I'm not sure how to rescue this and then I consider that our relationship could develop from friendship. And at the very least I'll get my wish of getting to know her.

'I think we could too' I say after that brief pause. Truth be told I don't have much experience of friendship but I have enjoyed the time Anastasia and I have spent together and if that's the sum total of our relationship then I'll try to be content with that. And yet even as I'm saying that I know I want more.

Coffee finishes and we've communicated effectively. Despite the friendship element of our conversation we have made definite progress. If things just continue in this way I'm sure we can get back to where we were.

Ana's POV

Coffee was a success. Christian seemed very receptive to my suggestion about being friends. I guess that puts paid to any hope I had about a relationship, he's maybe looking for someone who shares his tastes or perhaps someone with a bit more experience. Either way I'll still have him in my life and that's a comfort. We make arrangements to see each other on Wednesday. Christian says he's returning to New York on Thursday so I know I won't see him again until at least the weekend.

I return to my desk with only a scowl from Mark. What is his problem?

After work I keep that appointment at the bank, unfortunately my finances are in worse shape that I thought. Unless I up my rate of savings it will be at least 5 years before I can afford to stop working at GEH and return to studying. The guy at the bank suggests a second job and I think that might be a good idea. I have a little retail experience so perhaps a weekend job in a store or a bar?

At home I fill Ryan and Sam in with my day. They understand my enthusiasm for a second job, and even suggest drinks later at the local bar to see if they need staff, but they seem sceptical about my plan for friendship with Christian.

'What's so hard to believe? I'm friends with you aren't I?' I say.

'Very droll Miss Steele, no wonder Christian Grey finds you so amusing' Ryan responds rolling his eyes.

'Why won't you believe we can just be friends?' I challenge them.

'Because we've seen you together' Sam interjects.

'Yeah, honestly Annie. The way he watched you on our wedding day, he couldn't keep his eyes off of you. And the serious concern when he found out you'd been mugged. The man has it bad and so do you little miss innocent' Ryan continues.

I flush slightly at his words, hoping they are true but remembering the things I know that they don't. Then I continue, 'That may be but things have changed you guys. Christian readily agreed to my suggestion. It makes sense anyways, he's my boss and now he's just my friend'.

'Ok sweetie, have it your way.' Ryan finally relents. 'It's just a shame. Maybe you'll meet someone new. If you get a job in the bar there will be loads of guys around. You could take your pick.'

The evening ends as we've ended many great evenings out together, cocktails at our favourite bar. The icing on the cake is that they many need some staff so they take my name, phone number and some other details. Looks like things are falling into place.

The next few days pass quickly. Christian and I meet for a quick coffee after work on Wednesday and he says he won't be back in town until the weekend. Our conversation is just as light hearted and carefree as I'd hoped. Before we get back to the office we agree to speak before the weekend to arrange a catch up for next week.

Christian's POV

2 days in and I'm finding this friendship thing to be testing. Flynn agrees with my initial reaction. Friendship can be a good foundation for a more romantic relationship and he's encouraging me to have as much patience as I can. Sometimes I feel like asking '_have we met?'_ Surely he knows me well enough by now to know I'm anything but patient in my personal life.

Coffee with Anastasia on Wednesday is easy and fun. I have to leave her to go to New York for a few days and it's nothing short of a super human effort to go without her. But this is just a preliminary meeting, only Roz and I and a few suits are going. I know she'd be suspicious if I included her so late in the day. We plan to email or text over the next few days so I can keep up with what she is doing and make plans for something when I return.

On Friday night I'm having a glass of wine and a bite to eat when I get an unexpected email from Maria in HR. Apparently they have received a request for a reference for Anastasia. She can't be leaving GEH can she? Why didn't she mention this at coffee the other day? And why would she leave GEH to work in a bar? No, absolutely fucking not. I try to rein in the burst of anger I feel knowing she will be confused by it but let's just say she has some explaining to do. I know she'll still be at her desk so I call her directly.

'Good afternoon, Grey Enterprise Holdings, Anastasia Steele speaking' she says in such a pleasant tone that I feel my anger cool.

'Hi' is all I manage.

'Christian? How is New York?' she responds.

'Good, a little dull compared to our last visit. How are you?' I say when I finally pull myself together.

'Yeah I'm good. Things are quiet here. Maybe cause the boss is away!' she says and I can hear the smile that I've grown to adore.

'Anastasia, HR say they have a reference request regarding you' I say hoping she'll fill in the details.

'Oh' she responds.

'Are you leaving GEH?' I say trying to hide my confusion... my hurt.

'Oh no, no sorry that's not it at all. I'm just looking for a second job.' She responds obviously embarrassed.

'Ok good.' Good ... how is this good? _Are we not paying her enough?_ I try to think how to move the conversation forward but before I can ask another question Anastasia senses what's coming and heads me off.

'Christian I'm only hoping to supplement my income and boost my college savings.' She says a little hesitantly but then I hear someone else in the background. 'Hold on for a second would you' she says. She covers the phone but I can hear someone talking to her. I can't hear the words but I don't like the tone of whoever is addressing her. As it continues her tone changes and I can tell she is holding her own but I'm irked that someone who works for me is treating her in this way.

'Hi, I'm back, sorry' she says but she seems a little distant.

'Who was that Anastasia? I ask.

'Oh just Mark' she responds softly before continuing. 'Christian, if you're back on Sunday maybe we could meet for coffee or lunch and I'll explain all then.'

I readily agree but I feel uneasy about her conversation with Mark. I need to monitor this Mark a little more closely to ensure he isn't overstepping the line, and so far he seems well over.


	16. Chapter 16

**Hello again ... xx**

Ana's POV

When I hear Christian on the phone on Friday I can't believe the bar called already about the job. It happened so fast it kind of pulled the rug from under me cause I haven't even had a chance to mention it to him. It sounded like the news caught him by surprise and only after I get off the phone do I wonder why HR would call the CEO about a reference for me. I decide to ask Christian about it on Sunday.

Then to top it off Mark interrupted me to remind me about the rule against taking personal calls in the office. I tried to brush him off but he was so insistent that I finally told him who it was. He looked incensed and more or less stormed out of the room. Somehow I don't think this is all going to blow over.

On Sunday Christian offers to pick me up for a lunch but he won't tell me where we are going. I feel slightly concerned cause unlike coffee during work hours this doesn't feel that much like something colleagues would do. And yet, if I was meeting just a colleague I definitely wouldn't have spent that long picking out my outfit. It sends me a little amber warning.

When the car pulls up (and what a car) Christian gets out and opens my door for me. 'Hi' he almost breaths as he leans in and kisses me on the cheek. _Amber!_

'Hi' I just about whisper back as I'm momentarily spellbound by his intoxicating scent. _AMBER!_

When I'm seated and Christian gets in beside me I feel like I've gathered enough of my errant thoughts together to speak, 'so where are we headed?' I say.

'I'm afraid it's still a surprise Miss Steele.' He says as he flashes me that killer smile again and then my thoughts once again become an erratic mess so I let the city drift by.

Christian's POV

I think long and hard about where to take Anastasia on Sunday. I want privacy but I don't want her to think I'm completely abandoning this friendship thing. In the end my selfish side wins out and I decide to take her out on my new boat. The Grace 2. But as a compromise I ask Elliot who's been dying to get out on her. Unlike The Grace this boat allows for a bit more elaborate entertaining. I've arranged a small staff who will cook for us lunch while we explore Puget Sound. I think I'm treading a fine line - I know myself that this is almost too much. But then I've invited Elliot and god knows he, and whatever bimbo he decides to bring, could bleed the romance from any occasion.

When I pick her up she looks beautiful. I somehow manage to keep the words from escaping my lips but can't resist kissing her on the cheek. Friends do that all the time! She's quiet as we head towards the marina but she seems comfortable so I let her be.

When we turn in to the marina and park the car she gives me a quizzical glance and I'm relieved when she doesn't protest. I'm looking forward to being out on the water. I like how the familiar settings look when you survey them from the water. I guess that Anastasia hasn't done anything like this before and I relish the opportunity to introduce her to it.

As we walk on board we are greeted by the waiter who will serve us today. He offers us champagne and Anastasia takes a glass and looks around The Grace 2, getting her bearings I hope.

Ana's POV

Red. Red. RED. Marina. Boat. CHAMPAGNE. RED. I have never seen, let alone stepped foot on a boat like this. I'm taken aback to say the least. This is feeling less and less like platonic friendship and more and more like me being swept off my feet. It's like I haven't found my sea legs and we haven't even set sail yet. But I can't resist so in my head I'm humming the tune from Anchors Aweigh.

I sip the champagne and look around this luxurious vessel, mostly wondering how I got myself into this and how I can back out. Suddenly a man I've never seen appears from beneath deck.

'Bro!' he says greeting Christian. Following a brief exchange between them Christian turns to me and begins the introductions.

'Anastasia Steele meet Elliot Grey, my brother. Elliot, this is Ana, a friend from work' Christian says in a smooth and convincing voice.

'It's an absolute pleasure to meet you Anastasia' Elliot says warmly as he raises his eyebrows in surprise.

'Please call me Ana, it's lovely to meet you too' I respond.

Suddenly I feel a little less worried. Surely two's company, three's a crowd. And then another guest appears from below deck. This one reminds me of Christian's companion from the restaurant the other night. She is tall, ice blond and startlingly attractive. Even Christian seems taken with her as she makes her way to us. I couldn't feel less adequate if I tried. Maybe this reality check was all I needed.

'Sorry bro, I should have called you but I knew you wouldn't mind me bringing a friend' Elliot says as he glances at me and then back at Christian.

'No Elliot, I'm not at all surprised, I'm sorry to say' Christian responds dryly. Then he turns to me and says, 'Anastasia, perhaps I could show you around'.

'I'd like that thanks' I say as I have my drink topped up by the obliging waiter – can this be my life?

We walk together all over the boat. My initial concerns faded because I feel perfectly relaxed when it's just the two of us. I can't say that I'm not drawn to him, not attracted by every fibre of him, but I do feel the friendship blossoming – and the more time I spend in his company the less disappointed I feel. That's got to be a good sign. Then I think maybe I'm kidding myself.

Christian's POV

Typical Elliot, turning up with some mindless blonde. I can't believe my eyes when she saunters up from below deck. I'll need to corner Elliot after we set sail to make sure he hasn't already christened the bedrooms – the only way he knows how.

Anastasia seems a little worried. She has the cutest frown just hinted between her eyebrows. I love how I can read her emotions but since it causes me concern I wish I wasn't so attuned to her. I decide to show her around in the hope that she is distracted from my overwhelming attempt to spend time with her.

We walk around with our champagne and I feel calm and relaxed. As the boat moves away from the dock she briefly loses her balance and places her hand on my chest to regain her footing. It may be brief but it sparks my desire and my deep seated lust for her – so help me but I need to put an end to this unsatisfactory friendship.

When our tour is finished we find Elliot's guest alone at the rear of the boat. Anastasia begins a conversation and I marvel at the ease with which she begins these social interactions. I reflect on how easily she beguiled old Aster and I know it's because of the genuine and kind person she is. She even makes an effort to involve me in the conversation, but then I'm at a loss when she makes a flimsy excuse and leaves me alone with the blonde.

I carry on the conversation for a moment before offering her a refill on the champagne. Then I make my way below deck to retrieve Anastasia and locate Elliot. I find Elliot chatting with the staff and we move off together when he senses my unease.

'What the hell are you doing Elliot?' I demand.

'Me? I'm just chatting with everyone. Looking around your boat. This one really kicks The Grace's ass.' He responds oblivious to my frustrations.

'Elliot, why am I upstairs entertaining your guest. For fuck sake Anastasia even made an excuse to leave us alone. Like I need your sloppy seconds!' I utter through clenched teeth.

'Calm down. I'll get back to Heidi now.' He responds.

'Heidi, you're kidding me Elliot. Could you be more obvious?' I retort.

'What? What's the story with you and Ana anyway?' He asks.

'We are friends Elliot. And it's really none of your business' I say.

'Friends? Yeah listen baby bro, I'm no big city lawyer but I wasn't born yesterday' he says channelling The Simpsons – juvenile fool.

I wonder if Elliot has picked up on my feelings for Anastasia and I wonder about being too transparent. 'Anastasia and I work together Elliot and I don't appreciate your cheap innuendo. Save that for your date.' I finally respond.

'Work together ... yeah right. I see the way you look at her. She's your work wife. And I thought you were gay' he chortles as he leaves me fuming.

But then Anastasia emerges from the back, making her way from the restroom. I wonder how much she heard of our conversation and I hope that Elliot smart remark has passed undetected.

Ana's POV

I really enjoyed the tour of the boat and love spending time with Christian, just the two of us. When the boat rocks slightly as we depart I stumble helplessly into him. I feel instantly aflame... he is undeniably hot and I'm feeling it now. I need to just suppress this because things have been going well with our friendship.

When we find Elliot's friend alone I suddenly wonder if she's being introduced to Christian – perhaps a possible date or love interest. Goodness knows she'd look more believable on Christian's arm than I would.

I make a paper thin excuse to leave them, thinking they would probable appreciate some time alone – after all two's company and all!

I make my way to the restroom and just spend a few moments kicking myself for letting my romantic notions escape me again. _Friends_. I proposed the idea and now I need to make it work.

When I make my way back outside I accidently hear the end of the conversation between Christian and Elliot. Work wife? _Oh no_, that's not what we've been aiming for. I can't help but look a little embarrassed – ok, mortified.

'Hi' I say sheepishly to Christian.

'Hi, sorry I don't know if you heard that. Elliot's just being an idiot. As usual I might add.' Christian responds.

'No, don't apologise. Work wife ... he has a way with words.' I respond, blushing a little.

'Anastasia, I brought you here today so we can spend time together. I asked Elliot and his friend so you would feel more comfortable' Christian says looking earnestly at me.

'Thank you Christian. I appreciate the effort you've made and I'm having a lovely day.' I respond and I genuinely am.

The rest of the afternoon flies by. Christian is a kind and attentive host. Over a delicious lunch we chat and he points out the features of the land and sights not to be missed. It's with a pang I think this could be my life ... but internally I acknowledge that it's the loss of Christian that hurts, and not the luxurious lifestyle he brings.


	17. Chapter 17

Ana's POV

More than a week has passed since our trip on The Grace 2. Christian and I have been spending time together regularly. We discuss everything, repeatedly discussing my need for a second job and the suitability of bar work. I know from his persuasive argument that he isn't pleased and I suspect that this reluctance contributed to the delay in my reference and thus the delay in arranging my first shift at the bar. None the less, I'm finally starting on Thursday this week.

Ryan and Sam have told me they will come to the bar during my first shift. I don't know that my natural inelegance and the abundance of glassware really makes for a hospitable working environment but I'm desperate. And so despite Christian's reluctance, I start my first ever bar shift on Thursday night. I can drink a cocktail so surely I can make one... right?

During the first hour I learn how to work the till and pour a beer. It's not so bad. When the boys show up they giggle hysterically as I attempt to make the perfect mojito and mix a sensational Singapore sling. Now I may be new to this but I know for a fact they've never ordered these cocktails before ... disloyal bastards.

Then imagine my surprise when 20 minutes later Christian enters the bar and joins the boys at their booth. He orders up champagne and spends almost the rest of my shift chatting with Sam and Ryan. He's already making me wish I wasn't working because they seem to be having so much fun. I remind myself of the necessity of this, which thanks to my recent overspending I've brought upon myself, and try to focus on not bankrupting the bar through breakages.

At the end of my shift I feel like this is something I could definitely enjoy in the short term. It's harder than it looks, as the 2 wine glasses, 6 shot glasses and 3 cocktail glasses I broke will testify too. Truth be told, a day at work followed by a shift at the bar will take a bit of getting used to and I'm exhausted. When I finally stumble outside to make the short walk home Christian is there.

'Hi' he says pushing himself away from the black SUV parked at the kerb with Taylor at the wheel.

'Hi yourself, good night?' I ask.

'Great, lovely service at the bar. I may need to return!' he quips.

I giggle and then yawn as we stroll round the corner and towards my apartment.

'Anastasia, you are exhausted. You won't be able to keep this up' Christian says his voice full of anguish.

In my head I know he's concerned for me but I left the house more than 16 hours ago, I want to be in bed and I don't want to justify myself any more. When I respond I sound more curt than I intend, 'Don't worry Mr Grey, I'll make sure you get your monies worth at GEH'.

Christian, to his credit, just raises an eyebrow but his restraint makes me feel bad so reaching out to touch his arm I half say, half yawn, 'I'm sorry Christian, that was mean. Thank you for walking me home.'

For a moment he just looks at me and I wonder what he's thinking. Then carefully he lifts his right hand and gently sweeps my now unruly hair back from the side of my face. It's a delicate and intimate gesture and for a moment we just stand looking at each other. Then eventually, perhaps because he's tired or because I am, he says, 'goodnight Anastasia, sweet dreams' before kissing me lightly on the forehead and walking back to the SUV.

I stand for a moment savouring his touch but I'm cold and weary and I want to make sure I get as much sleep as possible so I go straight inside and quickly get ready for bed. I expect to drop off as soon as my head hits the pillow but for some reason I lie awake thinking about my harsh response to Christian. After waiting to walk me home he certainly doesn't deserve that and I know he really does have my best interest at heart. I decide to text him another apology ... maybe then my conscience will let me get the sleep I desperately want and need. My text reads;

**Hi, hope I'm not waking you. Sorry again for being snappy. And thank you for everything. Ana :-)**

Well it's not going to be remembered as one of the great lines of literature but considering the hour I think I can be forgiven. I want to forget it then and go to sleep but instead I feel myself almost holding my breath waiting to see if he will respond.

Finally I hear my phone vibrate. Christian has responded;

**Don't mention it. Get some sleep!**

Now I know it's a late hour but somehow this wasn't quite the absolution I was hoping for so I decide to make another attempt. I text;

**I really am sorry. You are such a good friend! **

Again with the waiting but only a moment this time because he responds;

**Anastasia you will be getting up for work in a few short hours, I suggest you get some sleep!**

I know I'm being silly and maybe this stems from my sleep deprived state but he still hasn't forgiven me. I just lie there knowing the minutes are ticking by, wondering what I want him to say that he hasn't already. It's strange how the mind runs through things when you want to sleep but cant. I think of Frank singing; "In the wee small hours of the morning, while the whole wide world is fast asleep, you lie awake and think about the girl and never, ever think of counting sheep." And I know that I'm not thinking about a girl but I'm thinking about Christian.

Then in the silence I hear my phone buzz again;

**I forgive you. **

His text reads. The words are cathartic. In the mere moments before I finally nod off I manage to text back;

**Thank you Ax**

Christian's POV

I drag my heels about the reference; I just can't stand the idea of her working in a bar, guys looking at her, hitting on her. NO! But I can't just forbid her from doing it. I desperately want her to be mine but she isn't yet and I'm afraid if I push her too far on this, she'll push me away.

After much thought, much therapy from Flynn and an ass kicking at the gym I finally decide to see for myself how she gets on in her new job. I don't arrive as soon as her shift starts because that seems a little obvious so I hang back as long as I can stand it before heading in. To my relief her roommate and his husband are already on stake out. I spend most of the evening sitting with them, passing the time while carefully monitoring how Anastasia gets on. Every time I hear a glass smash or a little yelp from her I want to grab her and run out of this place but she's just doing what she can to get by and I have to admire her can do attitude.

When the bar closes I wait outside checking and responding to emails. Finally having helped with the cleanup Anastasia comes through the door headed home. She is all but dragging her feet she is so tired. When she yawns again I decide to tell her what I'm thinking. I can't blame her for snapping at me – I guess it's something everyone does when they are exhausted. I want to tell her it's ok but I can't find the words. Instead I delicately touch her face before kissing her goodnight.

I just get home when I receive her message. She's apologising to me for her bad mood. I want to tell her that if she was mine, or perhaps I should now say, if we were together then she wouldn't have to work but somehow I don't see her taking it to well so I suggest she gets some sleep.

When I receive the next message my temper flares too. Why is she texting when she should be resting? I decide to text her back in my usual authoritative manner. But when she doesn't text back I find myself worrying about her – or rather thinking about her lying awake, so I text her to let her know she is forgiven. Then I too get some sleep and although it's not perfect, it's more restful than I'm used to.

Ana's POV

Another week passes with me working at GEH, spending time with Christian and pulling some shifts in the bar. Despite my shaky start I'm getting used to it. The rest of the staff are great fun and I've enjoyed getting to know them. I have a small but growing concern about the amount of time Christian has been spending at the bar. I try not to think about it, it's not like I'm actually concerned with his alcohol consumption and I'm so comfortable around him.

On Saturday I arrive for my first full day shift. This is going to be a long one! Within 20 minutes of opening Christian comes in at sets himself up in a booth at the back. He has brought a laptop and after I speak with him and take him a coffee he settles down to work. Can he really be planning to stay all day, I wonder.

About two hours later Nina, one of the other waitresses comes in to start her shift. When she clocks Christian she turns to me and says with a laugh, 'If your friend wasn't so god damn hot I would call this kind of stalkerish behaviour a little creepy Steele'. I know she's being cute but what was a miniscule concern about Christian's continual presence suddenly explodes. I wait until I'm on my break before I go over to talk to him.

'Hey you' he says, closing his laptop and moving it to the side.

'Hey' I respond not sure what to say or where to begin. 'Christian, why are you here today?' Is all I ask, and all I suppose I want the answer to.

'I thought I'd get a coffee and do a little work' he responds casually but I'm not put off.

I want to ask him next if he'd every even stepped foot in this bar before I started working here but that seems a little conceited. So out of desperation I go with, 'Are you babysitting me? Are you and Ryan taking turns? Because I can look after myself'.

He smirks a little and says, 'No Anastasia I am most certainly not babysitting you. Nor are Ryan and I in cahoots about this imaginary arrangement'.

I feel so stupid and blush uncontrollably. I frantically try to think of something else to say, another way to put my point across so I go with, 'Why are you here?' again.

Then with an unreadable expression Christian says dryly, 'Anastasia, if my being here makes you feel uncomfortable, then I can take my work elsewhere.'

What am I to say to that? _No, please stay... I beg you?_ Cause that is what I want to say only I realise how pathetic that sounds. I'm not exactly uncomfortable with him being there, I just don't understand. Instead I sit there silently until my lack of response finally does the talking for me. And I can only watch while he puts his phone away and gathers his belongings. Gracefully he stands up from the booth, gives me the briefest and lightest kiss on the cheek and leaves the bar. _FUCK!_


	18. Chapter 18

Christian's POV

I knew I was coming on too strong. I should have had Taylor organise a man to watch her, but every time I was there I got to watch her, interact with her and keep her safe. It was too tempting a prospect to pass up. All the same, I realise how she must feel. Maybe she can't spread her wings because she has me cramping her style. I should give Anastasia the opportunity to establish herself with those people without my dark shadow looming over her.

The day passes slowly while I feel thoroughly miserable. I'm in my office at home. I work, I stare out at the sky and I almost continually check my phone to see if Anastasia has called or text. Nothing. Later on I send Taylor to make sure she gets home from work ok but I tell him to keep his distance. I can't deny that I'm enjoying this friendship with Anastasia but I'm not sure I have the patience to let it progress naturally to where I want it to go.

Taylor returns saying she left work at the scheduled time, stopped briefly at the market and then went directly home. I want to ask him how she looked, did she seem tired or pissed off but I'm usually a facts type of guy and Taylor has brought me the facts. I resign myself to sitting alone wondering, like a loser, what the woman I want is up to.

Ana's POV

What a day. That was without doubt the longest shift of my life. The whole day I was kicking myself about what happened with Christian. I want to text him to say I'm sorry ... again ...but then I don't and the longer I leave it the more inappropriate it feels.

After my shift ends I stop to pick up ingredients for dinner – or maybe just something for breakfast tomorrow since it's getting late. When I get in I check my email and messages to see if Christian has contacted me. Nothing. I really need to give this up. I suggested we give the friendship thing a try and yet I'm pining after him and then treating him like dirt. Do I really just want friendship? And what type of relationship is Christian after? If this was happening to Kate I would tell her that a man does not spend all his free time with you and all day and all night sitting in a bar just because he wants to be friends.

Just as I begin to make this realisation Ryan and Sam come home.

'You guys, do you think Christian likes me?' I ask, looking for a second opinion or maybe just some backup.

Sam actually snorts with laughter, which I roll my eyes at since it is so unbecoming. Ryan joins in the laugh and before I know it the two of them are killing themselves.

'Fine, I'm sorry I asked.' I fume. Truthfully I'm only bothered they're laughing at the idea of him liking me, and I'm desperate for them to stop and give me an actual answer.

Eventually they calm down to a giggle and Ryan says, 'Oh Annie that was so funny. Does he like you? I'd say so. Like may be the biggest understatement ever though.'

And Sam adds, 'He is ccccrrraaaazzzzzyyyy about you. Think about how much you like him sweetie, then you'll get the idea.' After a brief pause he adds, 'Like you...' and he giggles again, 'You guys are so love sick for each other it puts us newlyweds to shame.'

I stand there for a moment wondering if in fact Christian does feel about me the way I feel about him. I consider the evidence and then I get my keys and head out the door. Ryan just smiles but Sam gives a little cheer and says in an exasperated tone, 'eventually!'

I grab a cab and tell the driver the address. I try to think about what I'll say to Christian but as we pull up outside Escala I am no further forward. I really hope he is in cause I'm not sure this bold, self confident (relationship wise) Anastasia will last long enough to give this another go.

I identify myself through the intercom to who I hope is Taylor and I make my way to the elevator. The last time I was in here I was leaving Christian, slightly appalled and a little spurned and now I'm rushing to him with emotions that couldn't be further from how I felt that night.

Christian's POV

I'm showered, I've eaten and although it's getting late I'm back in my office working or attempting to. Then Taylor buzzes me, 'Mr Grey, Miss Steele is on her way up'. What? Anastasia is here? I make my way from my office and meet her as she comes into the main room.

'Hi' she says with a shy smile.

'Hi' I respond wondering if this visit heralds something good or bad.

'Christian, I'm sorry about today. I was so rude and you really don't deserve that. I was going to text you or call you but that didn't seem enough. You've been so good to me and sweet and I've been difficult so I'm sorry and thanks ... just thanks' she blurts out.

'Anastasia, it's fine. You've done nothing wrong.' I say trying to ease her guilt or whatever it is she's feeling.

'It's not ok. I haven't been a very good friend and I realise it's you who has been making all the effort. I didn't want you to leave today. I just wanted to see you and let you know that' Anastasia explains.

I smile at her. There's that friend word again. I make another super human effort to be a good friend, 'Don't worry'.

Anastasia's POV

He smiles at me and tells me not to worry but I am worried. I can't say what I mean to say or at least I'm afraid to say it – afraid of his reaction, of being spurned again. So I continue, 'But I am worried Christian. I'm sorry ... I ...'

He steps forward and wraps his arms around me and I fall silent in the warmth and safety of his arms. I take a few long deep breaths and try to gather my thoughts. How should I say I want more than friendship? This is impossible!

Then Christian says, 'You don't need to apologise. You didn't need to come all the way down here, you should have called me. Everything is fine'.

_Oh! _I think as he releases me. I didn't need to come down here. I blush thinking my visit is unwelcome or at least unwarranted. I'm urging myself to blurt it out. To just start a conversation about how we really feel and praying in my head that what Ryan and Sam said is true.

I turn towards the elevator and then stop and turn back, 'Christian, how do you think our friendship is going?' I ask. Mentally I raise my eyebrows and roll my eyes at myself but at least I've managed something. He looks confused and I adore the way his brow furrows slightly – there! I can admit it – I adore the way he looks. Who wouldn't!

'Good, I think. Don't you?' He asks as he continues to gaze at me with a quizzical expression.

'Yes, I do. Absolutely. Yep. Ok then' I continue to bumble as I turn once again in the direction of the elevator.

'Anastasia' he says and I stop in my tracks, my eyes cast down to the floor and my cheeks ablaze. 'Anastasia, what did you come here to say?'

Christian's POV

I hold her because I don't know what else to say. Anastasia seems distressed, like she wants to say something and I want her not to be concerned about anything. Also, I hardly trust myself to speak. When she asks me how the friendship is going I'm tempted to say that it's killing me and I want to be with her but I'm trying to be good.

The more she stumbles over her words and the more flustered she becomes, the more suspicious I am. When she turns to leave I stop her by saying her name and decide to take the lead. Maybe I've been good long enough.

'Anastasia, what did you come here to say?' I prompt. She doesn't look up, she doesn't turn around. 'Anastasia' I try again. Slowly she turns around but she looks down and at everything else but me. I hear her take a shuddery breath and again I step towards her. Finally she looks me in the eye and I just look back at her. The misery I was feeling earlier has melted away.

I mimic my movement from the other night and lift my hand to sweep her hair away from the side of her face only this time I leave it resting against her cheek. Then I slowly tilt my head towards her, the whole time we don't stop looking at each other. I see the moment in her eyes when she realises I'm about to kiss her and I watch her as she closes her eyes. Then I use my lips to gently part hers and we begin to kiss. I wrap my other arm around her and pull her whole body towards mine. It feels like I've never kissed her, never kissed anyone and I hear her make the smallest of groans so I think she feels the same. We continue until I have my hands in her hair and she's moved her hands so they are wrapped around me; it feels like the most natural thing in the world.

I'm not sure how long passes before we stop kissing. We are both gently panting as I lift my chin to let her head nestle into me. She feels warm and calm wrapped in my arms. I look down at her and when she meets my eyes I say, 'Hi' with a small smile.

'Hi back' she says with an adorably bashful smile.

'Now Miss Steele, perhaps you'll be so good as to tell me why you've dropped by at this strange hour' I say teasing her.

She giggles a little and I move to lead her towards the sofa. When we are seated together I decide to tell her how I feel, 'Anastasia, I realise the last time you were here things ended badly for both of us. I have really enjoyed being your friend but I also want more between us, as I may just have indicated'.

She continues to smile back at me and nods her head. 'I feel the same Christian. I want more than friendship but I don't know anything about what you showed me that night in the red room.'

'Forget what you saw that night. We are building something between us, a relationship that bears no resemblance to what I've had before.' I tell her my voice full of urgency and passion.

For a moment she is silent, and then she says in a slightly nervous voice, 'You know I've never had a serious relationship. This isn't something I can rush into. It seems like you're used to having your own way but I need this to be about both of us. Is that something you can do?'

'Yes, I can do that. I have wanted to do that from the moment you left here.' I tell her earnestly.

She smiles so joyfully that I kiss her again. I remind myself how inexperienced she is and how important she is to me. I don't want to rush it, she deserves someone special and unbelievably I'm that someone.

After more kissing, and talking and general smiling all round she says that it's late and I stand to take her home. In the car we chat and it's like all the times we've spent together recently; comfortable and enjoyable but it's also more now. The beginning of more.

When we reach her apartment I walk her to the door. Before she opens it she says again, 'I want this, I do, but you'll have to take it slow'. I kiss her, pushing my body into hers, enjoying the heat from her lips, from her whole body as it touches mine.

When I can I respond, 'I know. I won't rush you into anything. We'll talk more tomorrow when you are rested ok?'

She kisses me again as she whispers, 'ok'. Finally she goes inside her apartment and I stand there wanting her. Not some carbon copy submissive, but this independent, free spirited creature who had beguiled me from the moment we met.

_Those fingers in my hair, that sly come hither stare ... _


	19. Chapter 19

**Hello**

**A very short update tonight. Apologies.**

**The holiday part of my holiday is about to commence so I won't be updating until my return. **

**Thank you again for all the kind and supportive comments/reviews of my story. They mean a lot to me and it is a real encouragement to continue xxx**

Ana's POV

When I wake up in the morning I instantly recall what transpired last night and I smile the smile of someone who without much hope or effort has achieved everything they wanted. The smile stays with me as I shower, get dressed and start to make breakfast. It even stays with me when Ryan and Sam appear and begin to mercilessly mock me for it.

There is only one way this day could get better and when there is a firm but polite knock at the door I really hope it's Christian. The boys just look at me and I try not to look so pleased – it could be our neighbour coming to borrow a cup of sugar after all.

When I open the door Christian steps in and swoops me off my feet, instantly kissing me and holding me like a man possessed. He moved so fast he was almost a blur; I love this. The boys whistle and when it continues they suggest we get a room – only then do we break apart, laughing.

'Morning Anastasia' Christian grins. He looks so handsome everyday but this morning particularly so, looking casual and maybe a little carefree. Yum.

'Good morning, what shall we do today?' I say when I'm finally done drinking him in.

'I have something planned if you don't mind another surprise' Christian says.

'Not at all, I enjoyed the last one so much I'm already looking forward to it' I say and truly mean it. After the trip out on The Grace 2 I know this will be great. But even if it's not, I'll still love it because Christian will be there. Help ... I sound so terribly love sick and yet I mean every word!

'Very well Miss Steele' he smiles as we make our way out of the apartment.

Christian's POV

I drove home last night thinking about the perfect way to spend Sunday alone with Anastasia. Despite the unreasonable hour I make all the arrangements for a perfect day before finally going to bed and having another relatively peaceful sleep. I think she's a good influence on me.

I wake early and make the final preparations, ensuring Charlie Tango is ready for the flight. The weather looks favourable and I think she'll enjoy what I have planned. I wait in my office as long as I can bear it; she got home so late and I want to ensure she is well rested, before finally leaving to pick her up.

When she opens the door she looks happy, youthful and sexy as all hell. I grab her and kiss her with all the passion I've been containing from the moment I left her. She tells me she's ready to follow today's plan and I hold her hand while we walk to the car. What a difference a day makes... I think to myself as we get into the car.

Anastasia looks a little confused when I drive us back to Escala but to her credit she doesn't protest or even ask me what I have planned. When we walk out onto the helipad and she sees Charlie Tango she rolls her eyes and I hear her giggle and mutter, 'Boys and their toys'. I just smile back.

When she's firmly buckled in, a process that I greatly enjoyed, she quietly watches while we depart from the city. I've never taken anyone out in Charlie Tango – not socially. When I told Anastasia last night that what we have is like nothing I've had previous I was telling the absolute truth. Even the unrestrained way I kiss her is like nothing I've done before.

Ana's POV

I'm speechless when I walk through the door and I see the helicopter. Momentarily it takes my breath away but I'm hardly surprised. Christian is a very capable man and this is just another facet of that I guess.

As we take off I marvel at everything. Then as we fly over the city he points things out and I begin to relax and enjoy the journey. Before I know it we have left the city behind, travelling east over this beautiful state. I have no notion of time, between the scenery and our conversation I've lost track.

I'm aware that we've been following a river for a short time and then ahead I see what I think must be our destination. I would lean forward for a better look if I wasn't so well strapped in. Then Christian turns to me and says, 'Anastasia, I thought we might like to view Snoqualmie Falls and then perhaps we can enjoy lunch at the Inn. I just smile back, not overwhelmed but delighted.

Christian flies us around and I get the opportunity to admire the falls and the surrounding scenery. I knew today would be perfect and so far it is. Then we land and are collected by a luxurious car and a driver I don't recognise but who greets us both by name.

Lunch is spectacular and it does feel like our friendship allows us to stand on solid ground. We talk the whole day and when Christian drops me home the boys are waiting to dissect every detail of it. No matter what I say, I feel like I'm doing an injustice to the magic of our time together.

Christian's POV

I didn't know I could feel this way. It is a revelation to say the least. I drop Anastasia home and look back on what must be one of the, if not the most memorable days of my life. I have another restful night sleep and leave Escala early with Taylor driving. I think Miss Steele might appreciate a lift to work.

We wait in the car and watch as she almost falls out the door rushing so she isn't late. Of course she can be as late as she wants now. Who's going to reprimand her? I step out of the car and kiss her before opening her door.

'Miss Steele' I say as I help her in.

'Mr Grey, what a pleasant surprise' she responds, clearly delighted to see me. It makes my heart leap that she feels the same about me as I feel about her. We chat for a moment in the car but as we near GEH she falls silent.

'Christian, I love that you picked me up but I don't know if us arriving together is such a good idea. Maybe it sends the wrong message' she says hesitantly.

I think about what she says for a moment and then respond. 'We'll enter through the car park. It will only appear as if we happened to travel in the same elevator. Let's not worry too much about any of that now.'

She seems to relax and I consider how our relationship will work now that we are back in the office. I suppose to many at GEH it will already appear as if we are involved so I decide not to concern myself.

What neither of us sees as we walk from the car to the elevator, is Mark watching us, his expression dark and menacing.


	20. Chapter 20

**Hello Hello! Sorry it's been a while. I've been busier than I thought – starting a new job and reading as much Iron Man fan fiction as I can (true story).**

**Thank you to everyone following this story and those leaving me comments and messages. I truly don't know when I will be able to update again but as I've said before I really appreciate the support. **

Ana's POV

Weeks have passed and Christian and I have fallen into an easy routine. We date and I work, both at GEH and in the bar. To his credit Christian is letting me continue as before and I feel more comfortable with the careful eye he keeps on me. We tried to keep it quiet but it appears someone got wind of our 'office romance' and although it's become gossip we've tried to keep it professional. Well for the most part anyway.

I think it would be safe to say that everyone in the office is treating me with kid gloves, apparently concerned I'll report them to the boss. Everyone but Mark that is. His already frosty attitude has turned subarctic. But I'm a big girl and have absolutely no intention of asking Christian to fight my battles for me. So I flash Mark my warmest smile when he dumps piles of mind numbing files on my desk and work through my breaks to get them done in record time. He's not impressed.

After work I log off my computer and rush to the management floor reception to meet Christian. 'Hi' he breathes when I meet him, waiting for me by the elevator. His eyes have a devilishly hot smouldering look in them and I merely squeak a response prompting him to laugh at me. I roll my eyes thinking it will increase his amusement but instead the dark look in his eyes increase, and God it's hot.

Tonight's plan is for a quick after work coffee since I have to pull a shift in the bar. I've gotten used to the long hours, or at least the fever of our new relationship has given me more energy than I ordinarily have.

We walk to the car and only when we are safely enclosed in the vehicle and sheltered by the tinted windows do we finally reach for each other. The encounter leaves me breathless and brainless. I can't think straight around him. Despite Christian's sexual experience (look how delicately I put that) we have managed to take this slowly. Perhaps because of my long hours, we've taken it a little bit slower than both of us initially planned.

'Hi', he utters against my ear. 'Hi, back at you' I smile.

'How was your day?' he asks sweetly and I can't help but tease him again.

'Oh fine. First I made coffee, then searched the internet and finally I sold company secrets to the competition' I say, almost breaking over the final few words.

'Oh Miss Steele, I've warned you against provoking me' he smirks before pulling me close. My punishment is slow and hot and only ceases when we arrive at our new favourite coffee spot.

When we walk inside Christian says he'll get our usual order and seems none too pleased when I insist on paying, 'Anastasia, a gentleman would never let a lady pay', he gently but very firmly insists. 'And any self respecting lady would insist on paying her share, really Mr Grey you are very anachronistic sometimes'. But it's all to no avail as he points to a table and steers me off in that direction.

Christian's POV

These weeks have been virgin territory for me (excuse the dreadful and unintentional pun). I never knew I had so much patience but then I experienced the friendship and separation from Anastasia and I realised I wanted this more than I ever wanted anything.

We step into the coffee shop and she teases me about insisting on paying. I know it bothers her slightly but I will not allow her to pay when I know how hard she is working to return to college. Of course I'd offer to pay but I know from the short time I've known her that there is no way in hell she will accept.

I watch her surreptitiously as she waits for me at our table. She is beautiful, fidgeting with the sugar on the table and unconsciously checking her watch and phone to ensure she's not late for work. We are so comfortable with each other and now I want more. I think she wants more too, but I want this to be right.

When we've had coffee we head back to the car so I can drop her at work. 'I'll drop by later' I tell her when she goes to leave.

'Okay, I'd like that. There's a game on though so we'll probably be busy. Why don't you just pick me up after my shift?' she asks. I can't be certain but I think there's a slight blush to her cheek and I wonder if she's thinking that we are ready for the next step.

'OK, I'll see you when you finish' I respond, already relishing the idea of touching her.

An hour before I'm supposed to pick her up I hear my phone vibrate and see a message from Anastasia.

**Hi, the boys have popped by so no need to pick me up tonight after all. Ax**

_Strange_. I think it over and try to let my text not betray my mounting suspicion. After some consideration I respond;

**I didn't know the boys were big sport fans. I don't mind seeing them tipsy or seeing you either. Christian.**

I wait to see if she will respond and more than ten minutes later my phone buzzes with another message designed to discourage my visit;

**You should get some rest. I'll have two attentive chaperones and I'll text you when I get in. Ax**

No sooner have I read the message when I call, 'Taylor'. Something is most definitely up. I hope it's only nervousness and nothing else. Or maybe I hope it's not nervousness but I don't want it to be anything else either.

And so Taylor pulls the car up around the corner from the bar earlier than planned and I slowly exit, breathing deeply in the fresh air of the late evening. I try to slow my pace as I approach the glass front of the bar but the sight of a few police officers agitates me and I rush inside in search of Anastasia. The bar is almost empty and I see her near the back with Sam and Ryan. She looks small and worried and it's only when I get closer that I see a small cut that has been taped over above her eye. Similar to the injury she sustained in New York.

When the three of them see me I don't know who looks more worried, shocked or alarmed. Sam rises from the booth and approaches me, hands out in what I think he assumes is a calming and authoritarian stance, 'She's fine Christian. No need to worry. Completely fine'. It's all I can do not to throw him through the window.

'If she's so fine then why is she bleeding?' I seethe as I step round him and move to touch her face.

'Hi Christian' she says and despite the briefness of her greeting I detect a slight shudder in her voice.

'What the fuck happened?' I say, as much to Sam and Ryan as to Anastasia.

Sam settles back into the booth and explains how a few groups of rival fans, fuelled by alcohol got into a bit of a trouble in the bar. He makes it sound as harmless as possible but that only serves to aggravate me more. I honestly can't believe he's downplaying this and I take a deep breath before responding.

'If this trouble was so low key, then can you explain to me why Anastasia has required medical treatment' I fume.

'Christian, this isn't Sam's fault. Go easy' she says gently.

I can barely believe my ears. How am I supposed to go easy when she's sitting here injured and vulnerable? But then I see she's shaking slightly and the anger in me melts away.

I stand and take her hand and lead her towards the door and the waiting car.

Wordlessly we make our way around the corner. She shivers against me and I remove my jacket and wrap it around her. To his credit Taylor doesn't bat an eyelid, even when I know we are close enough that he can see her injury.

'Where to Sir?' Taylor enquires.

'Escala' I say without consulting Anastasia. I know it may be a little presumptuous but I need to know she's ok and I need to know she is safe so there is no way she is staying anywhere but with me tonight.

'Christian, I know you don't want to hear this right now but it was really an accident. The guys were just a little rowdy and I got in the way. You know how clumsy I can be' she murmurs to me.

'Anastasia, let's not discuss this tonight. I think you need sleep and time to recover' I say.

She seems to mull it over a little before she finally whispers, 'OK'.

The rest of the ride home is spent in comfortable, if slightly uptight, silence.

In my apartment we wordlessly make our way to my bedroom. I try not to be awkward and instead busy myself gathering clothing she can wear. She sits delicately on the edge of the bed and I worry suddenly that the mark above her eye is not the only injury she has received.

Ana's POV

Christian is moving around the room, not looking at me and I wonder just how angry he is. He gathers clothing that I guess he wants me to wear, then he comes to sit beside me on the bed.

'I thought maybe you could use these. I'll give you a few minutes and maybe get you some pain killers if you wish'. I know he's trying so I give him a brief smile. When he leaves I quickly undress and put on the clothing he has offered, wincing only briefly at the bruises that haven't yet formed.

I flash back to the busy bar and what at first seemed like the innocent banter of some guys who'd had one too many. I don't know how I got from serving beers to being in the middle of a tussle but somehow it happened. Strangely, despite the over the top police response, I was the only one to walk away with an actual injury. The exact second that it happened all I could think about was explaining it to Christian. Yet here I am, in his clothes, in his bedroom, in his apartment and I don't want to talk at all.

He returns holding a glass and some pills. When he gets closer I realise he smells faintly of alcohol and I wonder what he's thinking and why he needs a drink.

'I'm sorry' I say, cause I don't know how else to begin.

He just huffs out a breath and passes me the pills and the water. As I take them he walks around the bed, pulling the covers back in preparation for me getting in. I decide to obliged and slip under the covers without protest. He pulls the covers over me and kisses me gently on the forehead. I'm certain he's about to leave and I don't think I want to spend the night alone in his bed.

'Chrsitian, please' I say because I don't know what else to do. Yeah I know he is anxious but I don't want this to be how we end the first night I spend in his bed. I take his hand and pull him down until our lips meet.

'Anastasia' he moans against my mouth.

So I do what I feel is right and kiss him deeply, telling him with my body what he won't hear from my words. _I'm OK_.

**A/N I've enjoyed writing this chapter a lot. I hope to have a bit more time to devote to it but I can't promise. Very best wishes, FTMTOMH.**


End file.
